One Piece:The New Voyage
by funaniflacko
Summary: Alex and his crew travel across the sea to gain great fame and treasure but while they are striving for great success, They will encounter many obstacles that will threaten their bond and dreams. Will they succeeded and become the best pirates they can be or will they end up at the bottom of the Sea?.
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece:The New Voyage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or the islands on the Canon but I do own the original characters you going to read about.**

A lone figure sat on lush green grass on a massive hill looking down at the town below him even though there was rainfall boy never seemed to care about it,only wearing his black jean,red t-shirt with a yellow up-side down triangle printed on it,purple finger less gloves and green shoes that were wet along with the rest of his black eyes piercing through the heavy rain,thinking about how he came to be on this hill when just a few hours ago he was walking with his older brother through the busy market district of Orange Town but today he was not very excited about hanging out with his himself heading to this Hill to be left with his thoughts.

'_ah! this is so depressing to sit here on this damn hill with so much rain going on,look how wet I am'_ looking at his wet jean in frustration.'_ but I'm actually finding it calming to sit here and think.' _The boy thought to himself.

Taking his wet gloves and putting it into his pocket but stopped halfway as he heard a branch of a tree his head to the direction the sound came the area a quick scan finding nothing out of the ordinary,returning to his thoughts a new monotone voice caught his attention.

"so this is where you have been Alex.I did not know a loud-mouth like you would be in such a place to begin with but I must say you did a great job of decorating this place with your sorrow." The mysterious voice said in the shadow of the who was still sitting down listened to the voice and growled in anger.

"Why must you always be so stupid Nino? you made me think I was being watched." Alex shot up and turned toward the figure leaning against a tree.

"is that a way you greet your older brother after disappearing on me" Nino pointed at Alex who was not about to let his older brother get the best of him in this argument."but I don't expect a idiot to understand the concept of brotherly love" Nino shrugged as he pushed himself off the tree and walked toward Alex who looked like he was ready to kill somebody.

Nino glared at Alex but noticed that Alex's clothes were was not also exactly safe from the rain as his blue jean with a chain hanging on the side of it,a trenchcoat and underneath it a black shirt with pink floral eyes and long red hair tied in a ponytail but the most defining feature to his appearance was the katana in a red sheath.

'_judging by how wet he is,I'll say he has been here for a while ever since he disappeared ' _ Nino thought but scratched his head to rid himself of his thoughts it was not the time to play the loving brother his attention again to alex.

Alex was not prepared for what happened next as he was struck with the sheathed katana on the head by Nino who was smiling wickedly at the amount of pain he caused to was rolling on the wet grass clutching his head in pain a limp grew comical on his head but the pain stopped. Alex sat up and looked at Nino with a expression that could make a pirate cry for mercy but Nino handled the situation with ease,the comical mood quickly died down.

"why must we be here Nino?Alex asked before continuing without waiting to hear a answer."I mean I love this town but I have a dream and I want to make that dream a reality someday maybe today or tomorrow but I can't do it while I'm in Orange Town.I think its time me and you leave this place and say goodbye to mom and dad,the open wild sea awaits us to conquer it." Alex declared with tears threatening to spill but held his emotions in check,he knew better not to show weakness to his just looked at his younger brother in disbelief,to him this was turning into a stressful event instead he did something that he didn't think he would do...He hugged Alex and said

"so you want to get out of this place,now that I can't argue with you on that." Nino sighed as he let go of Alex and scratched his head in deep thought." But...I would go with you to fight along side you but I will also protect you,so I'll will go with you." Nino admitted with a shallow smile on his face.

"Really!" Alex exclaimed in excitement that suddenly the background exploded into shooting stars and pirate ships blasting cannons and him standing on a deck of a pirate ship with a figure head of a Crow,his hands on his waist in a heroic for his part covered his eyes from the blinding spectacle happening before his eyes.

'_I am brothers with a idiot this is one of the times I wish he was never born.'Nino_ thought as Alex was still doing the heroic pose.

"yes now we ca-" but Alex was interrupted by a punch to his head and that ended his light show in a instant."why must you always be a barbarian,could you not see I was busy" Alex argued pointing a accusing finger at Nino who didn't like being called a barbarian,sweat dropping at the antics Alex was doing to lure him into getting angry.

'_enough of this crap.'_Nino thought to himself as he shrugged and walked away from his fuming younger brother but stopped and slightly turning around."Oi bastard are you coming or not?" Nino asked who was done with his rant.

"yeah I'm coming,Hey! wait up."Alex replied as he ran toward to a already walking Nino,they were heading to the market district of Orange Town.

**Market district**

Nino stopped and looked at his brother who was not aware that Nino had brought his right hand to his chin in a thinking gesture and asked Alex who was still walking without Nino.

"so Alex since you want to become a pirate,a pirate must have nakama to help around with the ship and fight with you thought about the amount of nakama you want?" Alex stopped to think about a way to answer the question,he snapped his fingers together to signal that he got the answer.

"well I think I would want 5 to 8 nakama but you didn't ask me the important question". Nino was confused at what Alex said." I would also name my pirate crew Blackbird pirates" Alex finished. Nino nodded his head in approval and continued walking alongside Alex toward the house they stayed in with their parents.

**10 Minutes Later**

They finally reached the front door of a medium sized house,the house was painted ocean blue but the roof was painted bright red standing out from the other houses in the at each other to see who would open the door first,Alex looked at his older brother with pleading eyes and Nino just rolled his eyes at the way his brother looked but gave in as his hand reached for the stopping to check if Alex was next to him,which he was Nino proceeded to open the door.

"you owe me big time for this" Nino muttered himself as he turned the doorknob and heard a soft clicking sound meaning that the door was quickly moved behind Nino for some degree of protection.

Nino pushed the door open and walked in the house that was unusually quiet to begin with as he and Alex walked toward the lounge but stopped as both of them heard a chuckle in the kitchen and turned around to face a figure sitting on a chair drinking tea. Alex being the curious of the two asked

" who are you and what are you doing here.?

the man moved around the cup of tea in his hand and looked at the two teenagers before him." who am I ? you ask young man well I am the get ground you stand upon." the man said in a cold commanding tone and slammed the empty cup against the and Nino took fighting stances and ready themselves to fight this mysterious man.

'_something is not right here,I can't put my hand on it but something must've happened while we were away'_ Nino thought as his hands erupted in fire.

" A logia user I see this is certainly interesting,so I take it that your control over your fire ability extends to your hands" the man said in curiosity but wad more surprised as all three of them was locked in a blue sphere.

Alex vanished in a instant and appeared in front of the man and threw punches at the man in quick succession but the man parried all of the punches and punched landed on Alex's stomach,coughing out a bit of blood Alex was in a burst of pain as the man did not give him any chance to man placed a knee to Alex's jaw that sent Alex flying upward trying to stay conscious Alex flipped and landed on his knees.

Nino was shocked at the amount of power the man was using to easily block all of the punches Alex threw his way but Nino was not about to let that crush his fighting spirit as he ran toward the man who was just standing there not bothered to act as he looked at Nino running toward him with his hands covered in flames.

**Berry Blast!.**The man called out as he extended his arm and it burst into berry shaped balls that sped toward Nino who was so shocked that he forgot that the berry shaped balls projectiles were speeding toward him.

**Shift! **Alex scream as Nino was replaced by Alex who took the full force of the berry shaped was outraged at what happened and ran toward a unconscious Alex.

"what a noble sacrifice your brother did for you,you must be glad that you got such a brother" the man chuckled as his arm returned back to normal but Nino was not listening to him he was busy trying to wake up Alex but to no effect.

'_why did you do such a foolish thing Alex! ,if you must die I will never forgive myself for being unable to protect you.'_Nino thought to himself as he laid Alex back down and charged the man standing behind wild flame covered punches at the man who just broke his body to berry shaped balls and returned back to normal to place a round-house kick to Nino who was sent flying across the room and crushed into the wooden table that was scattered to pieces as the man jumped on Nino's prone body.

"you must be happy that I don't like killing children even if they are weak and defenseless things but I must say you and your little brother over there are surprisingly strong for your that you fought the captain of the Saint merge pirates." the man concluded as he walked away from Nino who was having a hard time getting up,coughing blood he got up and ran to his katana grabbing it and taking it out of it's dashed toward the walking man and attempted to cut down the man but was stopped as the man side stepped the mad swing of the blade and landed a hard punch to Nino's face that rendered Nino unconscious.

" A tough nut to crack you are kid,you would do well if you were one of my men but tete is no place for kids in the open sea." the man said as he continued his walk to the door but stopped as a sound came from his out the Den-Den Mushi out of his pocket a new voice came through the snail phone.

"Is the job done Captain Icy Eight?"

Author' Note: So this is my first fanfiction I ever wrote and if there is some grammar errors please tell me so that I can improve and I'm trying to find my own style of writing. Nino and Alex are my own characters but there will be more to come. Tell me what you think about the first chapter,any review is welcome from flames to love because I want to improve my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece:The New Voyage.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own one piece but I do own the original characters in the story.**

Author note: so since the first chapter of my story I got a helpful review that highlighted a couple of things that I should focus on, so at the end of the chapter I will mention a few things about the story.

chapter two:** Winds of change**

The Sun shine brightly to usher in a new day to fill with happiness and joy but at once house in Orange Town things were not looking good. Two forms laid apart from each other on the cold kitchen floor,the house filled with silence but the sun piercing through the curtains of the kitchen window.

One of the forms started to wake up from his deep sleep,sitting up and shaking his head Alex looked around the wrecked room and his eyes quickly settled upon his older brother laying lifeless on the floor with his katana not far away from up and moving to stand against the wall Alex tried to think about what happened yesterday with the strange man in their house.

'_who was that man? he didn't looked like someone I see in town but whoever he was strong...' turning_ to look at Nino who was still laying unmoving on the floor.'_maybe Nino must have gotten his name or something'_ Alex thought to himself.

Alex walked toward the unmoving Nino and started to lightly kick him on the chest when that didn't work to wake up Nino,Alex got slightly angry but didn't let his anger get the better of him instead he got an idea and chuckled evilly to himself.

"this will sure get sleeping beauty awake in no time." Alex muttered to himself and inhaled as much air he needed."Hey! Nino there is a lady here selling dango!" Alex screamed as loud as he could but didn't expect such a quick response from Nino who shot up and had a happy gleam in his eyes.

"Dango! oh sweet Dango where could you be?." Nino asked nobody in sweat dropped at his older brother who was by now looking around frantically in the house not even knowing that his brother tricked him.

"Yo Nino there is no dango selling lady."alex said chuckling nervously and scratching the back of his head,upon hearing of those words he stopped and turned around and looked at his nervous younger who was sweating profusely Nino's head grew magically large and teeth were replaced by Sharp teeth like a shark's.

"What! There is no dangos for me to eat! I could kill yo-" but Nino rant ended unexpectedly as he clutched his chest and fell hard on the floor and screamed out in froze as he watched his brother experience pain in front of him.

'_Shit! I didn't know I was hurt this badly,it seem I broke a few of my ribs must've been when I fell through the wooden table.'_Nino thought to himself but remained to lay down on the floor to wait for the pain lessen.

Alex regained his himself and walked away from the kitchen and to the lounge and took out a first aid kit and put it down beside him."Okay,Nino I'm going to take off your shirt and put on some bandages on your injured ribcage." Alex told Nino with a serious tone but Nino just nodded and sat up and watched Alex get to work on applying the bandages.

Nino and alex remained sitting next to each other,each of them lost in their thoughts on what happened suddenly got up and started to walk toward the passage way of the house and headed into a room and looked around the room that he called his bedroom in which he shared with alex.

moving toward the wardrobe that held his clothes and started folding the clothes he choose and put them into his the backpack over his shoulder,he exited the room and walked past a surprised alex whose mouth was dropped to the floor in comical fashion.

"Are you not coming with idiot?." Nino asked in annoyance to his younger brother who regained his composure and had a determined look on his face.

"thought you would never ask teme" alex said with a cocky smile and dashed to the same room Nino came from and returned again with his own backpack and stood alongside Nino infront of the door.

"wait wait where are we going exactly Nino?"

Nino fell on his head in a comical way "You Bloody Idiot Where do you think we going?!" Nino screamed at alex and slapped him on his cheek.

"we are going to get that man who attacked us yesterday Right?." alex questioned Nino but the thing that caught Nino's attention was how serious his younger brother had gotten all of the sudden.

"Yes and No." Nino said and looked at a eerily silent alex and continued."I want to go and become a pirate to kill the captain of the Saint Merge Pirates,so I will endure being chased by the Marine and other unknown forces to kill that bastard who took mom and dad." Nino declared with anger in his voice as his hand balled into a fist.

Alex smiled and took out his purple gloves out of his pocket and wore them "Yosh Teme-san let's go and become pirates and hunt down that bastard." alex admitted and looked at alex was standing infront of the door of their house in which he lived in for 14 years and was about to leave it to become a pirate.

Nino suddenly looked around him and saw that his katana was not in his left hand but was still in the kitchen,walking toward the sheathed katana and picking it up.

'_man what will I do without you? it seem I always forget you at times'_Nino thought to himself and chuckled lightly to himself and turned to walk back to alex.

Alex and Nino stood infront of the door of the house,the magnitude of the situation fell upon them hard that they would risk their lives to kill a single man and conquer the sea once they leave Orange Town.

"so this is it huh?." Nino asked nobody in particular and continued." once we leave we will become Rookie Pirates trying to make it Big in the Wild Sea" Nino declared shaking his head his hand reached for the doorknob and turned it and here he was leaving the house he lived in for 17 years of his the door it opened to welcome the warm Sun's heat into the house.

Nino walked to the outside of the house and didn't look behind him but alex remained inside the house,his head hung but there was tears hitting the floor.

'_mom and dad I will make you proud of me wherever you are and become strong to stay alive and kill the captain of the Saint Merge Pirates'_Alex thought to himself,getting his emotions back into walked out of the house and caught up to Nino.

" Let's Go Alex Kusagi!"

"Let's Go Nino Kusagi!"

They Shouted in Unison and disappeared into the moving crowd of Orange Town.

**Somewhere On A Unknown Island **

laying on a sandy beach a young man with blonde spiky hair,green eyes and wearing formal clothes consisting of a black pants,white shirt,red waistcoat and a black blazer that was next to him with a emblem in yellow with two guns forming a X.

the young man had a glass with orange juice in it and he was not really drinking it but playing around with the straw in it but his main focus was the clouds above him moving slowly in sync.

'_really is a lovely day today but I'm kinda thinking why am I drinking orange juice when my favorite is grape but I'm enjoying it wish this day would las-'_but his thoughts were interrupted by a sound of shoes moving through the sand.

sitting up and looking behind him to find a old man wearing a something a butler would wear." ah Daz-san I have finally found you,so you have been here since this morning when you came back from your previous mission but it's unfortunate that Master Has another mission for you." the old man said as he handed the young man named Daz a letter.

Daz looked at the letter in curiosity and opened it up to read what was written in it,reading the letter done he handed it back to the butler and picked up his blazer and dusted himself off and walked away from the old man but stopped and turned his head and asked.

"Hey Old man,do you think times will be changing soon because it sure does feel that way to me and that something big will happen soon." Daz asked the butler who smiled at him.

"well Daz-san things change you enjoyed a glass of orange juice but tomorrow you will be drinking something else,so things always change Daz-San" the butler said as he kept his smile.

"Thanks a lot old man." Daz waved the old man goodbye and walked away drinking his Orange juice but the butler dropped his smile and looked at the slowly disappearing Daz.

'_how much you are so correct you little brat,indeed things will change but things will change for you' _the butler thought to himself as he walked in a different direction.

Daz walked and saw that he finished the orange juice,throwing the glass on the side of the road,he reached his destination and it was a small town but at the centre was a white was people walking around the place and Daz just headed in the direction of the mansion but as soon he was a short distance away from the door of the mansion.

A man suddenly appeared out of nowhere and fired a shot at Daz's foot " Halt there You trespasser I suggest you turn back and preserve the little life you have." the man said as he stood a little distance away from Daz.

" Oi you bastard these are brand new shoes!" Daz said as he looked at his shoes and pulled out a cloth out of his pocket and bent down to wipe the dust off his shoes.

" Oh it's you Daz,I'm sorry just today a lot of people have been trying their luck on entering the mansion but I heard the boss has a new mission for you,so you can go ahead and enter."the security guard dressed similarly to Daz,the man stepped aside and allowed Daz to walk into the mansion.

upon entering the mansion Daz was greeted by a woman who showed him the way to a door and left him to enter the room,Daz entered the room and was surprised at the music being played by the man behind a desk filled with paper.

" welcome again back Daz and I have a new mission for a little debt collecting mission some guy who likes to go to a ocean restaurant called baraties owes me 20 million Beri but he has been a little slick lately everytime I send my guys to go get him but I believe with your skills you can get the job done with ease." the man said with an Italian accent but never lifted his head up from the paper he was reading but Daz felt that the man's eyes bore into him.

Daz relaxed a little " I will accept the mission sir and I will make sure I get the money or I kill him that's what I will do." Daz said as he made his way to the door but stopped as the man spoke again.

"dont fail me like your father had failed me boy that's why he is six-feet under as we speak." the man said to Daz but Daz just nodded his head and walked out of the room and into the hall as he balled his hand into a fist and punched the wall in anger.

'_fuck! why does he bring up that everytime,I am my own man not that I don't think about my father but he is a traitor to the family.'_Daz thought as he pulled himself together and made it look like nothing happened.

**In The Office.**

"Make sure He is Dead Oscar Sticky-Fingers and make it look like a accident okay,I don't want any loose ends tracing their way to me or the family."

" Yes Sir I will make sure he is dinner for the fishes.".

**Author's Note: **Okay so that is my second chapter of my I have been caught up in the world of SoulCraft(it is a rpg android game) but enough of that my story is a New Era of pirates so that means luffy is the pirate king but something will happen to him in the later parts of my story. and that Im trying to find my own style so I do apologize in advance if you spot grammar errors and all..

the thing I want to say is that I will upload my fanfiction on weekends so it will be a weekly thing that's if I don't have interruptions namely( Games and school life) but it will be the December holiday so I will have much time to upload. and I believe I dropped a clue of how old Nino and alex kusagi is.

Goodbye and reviews welcomed it gets me working faster oh and while I was writing this chapter I was listening to Melt Banana-Candy Gun


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece:The New Voyage

**chapter 3-Battle in the middle of the Sea**

**Betrayal by family.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or any other thing related to one piece but I do own the characters you about to read about.**

The calm sea waves was relaxing as Alex and Nino were on a cargo ship that was on its way to Baratie,a restaurant in the middle of the boys had a little of a hard time getting on the ship due to the captain not wanting any trouble and saying that the two boys shouldn't delay his trip.

**Flashback**

"now this is a cargo ship that is currently on its way to baratie.I have to be there by tonight and I don't want any delays from any of you." the captain of the cargo ship said as he looked at the two boys before him.

Alex looked at Nino to see if he would answer the man but Nino just nodded his head and jumped onto the followed Nino onto the ship and found themselves a spot to sit on the deck.

**End of the flashback.**

And now they were on they way to restaurant in the middle of the was said even the strongest of pirates would come there and have quick bite of the delicious meals made by best chefs.

Nino was having a hard time controlling his seasick because the ship was swerving around and that made him want to puke. alex was laughing at him the entire time because his entire face was green.

"How can you be a pirate when you can't even handle the swerve of a ship, man I wish I had a stronger brother." Alex mocked Nino and pointed an accusing finger at Nino who was not interested at the insults.

'_Man being insulted by this idiot sure does feel crap but we should be at baratie in two hours but that's just a gut-feeling.'_Nino thought to himself as he stood up and looked around and saw that the sky was tainted in orange clouds meaning that the sun was going to set soon.

"Hey! you two kids we are nearly at our destination, I say in two hours max we should be there." The captain said as he wore a mock marine coat but instead of the kanji of Justice his kanji stood for Captain.

'_Just as I predicted,well better get enough rest.'_Nino thought.

"Okay Old man! thank you for the free trip in advance." Alex said to the captain as he leaned alongside Nino on the railing of the ship looking at the ocean below them.

"It all starts now alex we are officially pirates from today but we remain brothers." Nino told Alex as they both continued looking at the ocean waiting to arrive at baratie.

**Elsewhere.**

Daz was at the helm just looking at the fast approaching baratie restaurant,taking a sip of the grape juice that he got earlier from one of the workers on the was just thinking of ending the mission quick so he could go back to being lazy. that was his favourite pastime.

checking if he got his two guns in his shoulder holster. '_I never go without you two on any mission I get.'_ Daz thought to himself as he returned to drinking his grape juice that was almost just looked at the stars that was forming quickly in the night sky.

lost in his thoughts he failed to see that he was already at the baratie and that the ship he was on was already anchored." Daz-san we are here so you can get off and get your job done." Said a man wearing a suit similar to the one Daz wore but his hair was purple and it was spiky.

The man remained standing there wondering if Daz would move or not.

"Daz! were you listening to what I said? We are at baratie already,so I suggest you go do your mission or should I report back to the boss for your insubordination!." The man screamed at Daz who turned around so quickly and pulled out one of his guns and aimed It at the unsuspecting man.

"W-what are you doing Daz?." The man stuttered and took a few steps back,looking at Daz in total shock the man slightly took off his tie." I suggest you don't do anything stupid."

"Now now...don't you go being a idiot and go tell the boss that I'm only taking my time getting off this would be the most worse insubordination act would be me killing you with my precious gun."Daz Said as he playfully toyed with his gun making the man standing before him nervous.

"But do you know what will make me forget about this incident?."

"W-what would that be sir?." the man asked nervously.

"A glass of Grape juice."Daz said man sweatdropped at the request but regained his composure as he took the glass that was tossed to him by a smiling Daz.

Daz waited for the man to return with his grape juice, as he waited he pulled out a picture of the man that he was suppose to meet at baratie to talk about the money he owed Daz's the picture was a middle aged man with green hair and a pencil moustache and was slightly wore a black jean and a t-shirt that was clearly too small for hum because his stomach was showing.

Daz was disgusted by the man's appearance but what shocked him was the name behind the photograph.'T_his man! he was my dad's friend back in the day when-'_his train of thought was cut-off as the man he ordered came back with his juice but Daz first put the picture back in the inner pocket of his blazer before he accepted the grape juice.

" Ah thank you Frank.i'll be on my way now I expect you to be here when I get ordered the man named Frank as Daz made his way off the ship and onto the large ship known as Baratie.

The place was filled with laughter and the delicious smell of food being cooked and served to his way to the entrance of the restaurant, took a sip of the grape juice before taking a deep breath and entered the restaurant.

To his annoyance, the lights of the restaurant temporary blinded him but he regained his sight and made his way to a vacant a seat He looked around the restaurant and waved at a waiter who was standing next to another waiter.

The waiter Daz. called walked up to the table and with a smile asked. "Good evening sir,would you like to order something?."

Daz just took a quick look at the menu but found nothing that peeked his interest,so he thought he should do get to his real reason for calling the waiter.

"Have you seen this man before." Daz pulled out the photograph of the man he wanted to see and showed the waiter." A lot of people says he comes here all the time to eat your delicious cooking." Daz said while taking a big gulp of his grape juice.

The waiter looked at the photograph and snapped his fingers." oh you looking for Edward Wolfgang,gentleman who always here." the waiter pointed at a table in the far corner of the restaurant." there he is." the waiter said before looking back at Daz who was looking at the table the waiter pointed at in curiosity.

"but may I ask sir? what do you want With Mister Wolfgang?"

"Let's just say he owes me something that he needs to repay now... but do me a favour." Daz said with a wicked smile that made the waiter shake nervously but Daz continued." I want you to get me more grape juice." Daz said as his eyes suddenly turned into heart shapes and his background filled with waiter fell over himself in comical fashion.

"Yes,I will get that grape juice for you now." the waiter took Daz's glass and went into a door with the sign above it "staff only".

Getting up from his seat,Daz made his way to the table the elusive Edward Wolfgang was sitting. as Daz was approaching the table his thought to himself '_I am going to end this right now but I can't kill him in front of all these people.'_Daz looked around the restaurant to see that many people were minding their own business.

Finally at the table,Daz looked at the man who was busy eating his meal in silence and not looking up to see the young man,clearly staring at him.

"You know kid,you watching me like that is sure making my meal dull and that emblem on your chest gains my full attention. the man said while he remained focused on his pulled out the chair and sat down and looked at the man who was eating his meal.

Finally looking up,Daz got a good look of the man he was sent to.'_whoa! he looks still young for a guy who was my dad's friend b-'_his thoughts was cut short as the man named Edward Wolfgang spoke."I take it you not here on a friendly visit, but was sent to me by your declared as he took a sip of the red wine.

"Yes I've been sent here by my boss to collect the 20 million beri or I must just collect your head instead if you fail to give me the money." Daz said in serious tone and pulled out one of his placed it on the table for the old man to see but quickly put it back into its holster when the waiter Daz ordered to

get him grape juice arrived at the table. He sensed the tense atmosphere between the two men and quickly gave Daz his grape juice before leaving.

"You do know Your boss gave me the money last year after a certain man in his ranks planned to bring down the whole organization." Edward said.

"What! who was this man who planned to bring down the organization?." Daz shouted at Edward but his outburst did not go unnoticed by the other people in the restaurant who looked at the table occupied by the two men.

"Calm down kid,the man who planned to bring down the organization is John, younger brother of Lawrence "Law" Mongolia." Edward said as he took a huge gulp of the red wine and stared at Daz who was grinding his teeth together in anger.

Daz regained his composure and took a sip of his juice and calmed down '_ My own uncle had my father killed and sends me to clean up his own mess'_Daz thought to himself and said " Welll I am Daz Mongolia,son of the man who planned and got killed for trying to take down the organization,but enough of this. I want the money so I can be on my way." Edward got up from his chair and walked to the exit of the restaurant but Daz followed him.

Outside the restaurant Edward looked at Daz who had his two guns in both of his hands aimed at Edward who stood still looking at the two guns aimed at him.

" I see your father gave you those two guns...be quick and kill time is done on this world." but Daz was having a hard time pulling the trigger.

"I guess boss was right about you becoming soft but I never knew you were soft to this extent." a voice said as a figure stood behind Edward recognized the voice "Get down!." Daz shouted to Edward but it was too late as blood started coming out his mouth and fell face down dead. the figure pulled out a knife that was implanted to the back of the now dead Edward Wolfgang.

"How much I hate the the world is filled with them." the man said as he pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the knife clean and pointed it toward Daz who was shocked at what happened.

" Oscar! what are you doing here?." Daz asked in anger but didn't get an answer as Oscar ran in full speed to Daz and took a wild swing at Daz who let the knife pass above then shifted his weight and used his hands to balance. He back flipped to make distance between him and Oscar but Oscar didn't allow Daz to get far enough to use his guns,he again dashed to Daz who was still trying to comprehend what just happened,but didn't have time to think as he got a kick straight to his face that sent him crushing into a bunch of crates that exploded upon impact.

Oscar smiled at the damage he dealt to Daz and walked slowly to a struggling Daz." just stay down and let the pain overcome you,so that you can be at ease." Oscar said as he stood ontop of Daz who was struggling to stand up but he pulled out his gun and fired a shot at Oscar,His foe just sidestepped and laughed at the failed gun shot " It seems your aim is a little off friend." Oscar said sarcastically,Daz cursed at himself '_I can't use my guns against Oscar but that does not rule out that I can't use my feet and fists.' Daz _thought as put away his two guns into the shoulder holster and got into a fighting got the idea of what Daz wanted as he put away his knife and also got into a fighting stance.

Circling each other to see who would attack first,Oscar's eagerness got the better of smirked as he waited for Oscar to hit threw a punch aimed at Daz's gut but Daz parried the punch and punched Oscar's face that made the Mongolia family assassin stagger a was enough for Daz as he jumped in the air but had to flip as Oscar threw a wild punch trying to catch Daz in landed a vicious heel kick that connected with Oscar's head but he was not done as soon as he landed on the ground Daz hit Oscar with a uppercut that sent Oscar flying up to the landed hard on his back crumbling the wooden deck of the baratie restaurant.

"You are no match for me when it comes to hand-to-hand combat Oscar,just give up and go back to the boss to tell him that I am done with The organization." Daz said as he took off his blazer and threw it toward a injured started walking away from Oscar but he didn't get far as he felt a sharp pain on his right shoulder. to his surprise,his arm went limp and Daz was confronted by Oscar who was smiling at how surprised Daz was looking at him.

" Yes, I shall tell boss but there will be a difference to what you just told I will tell the boss that I killed you." Oscar declared as he pulled out another knife and ran toward Daz who was shocked at the speed Oscar came toward to slashed at Daz but Daz was unlucky as he got his right eyes cut as he was blinded he didn't notice that he was backtracking toward the ledge of the deck.

Oscar landed a kick to Daz's chest that sent Daz falling into the ocean below had a satisfied look on his face." Swimming is out of the option for him,so he will drown,A fitting death for a weakling like him." Oscar said as he dusted himself off and walked away from the scene of the battle between the two family members.

**Cargo ship**

The ship was in view of the great baratie restaurant and the crew men started rushing around the ship making sure everything was ready for delivery to the baratie restaurant. Alex and Nino was also helped the crew men to move crates and sacks filled with food,The captain of the ship stood at the centre of the deck and spoke loudly." Now men! We are at our destination,I expect all of you to carry yourselves with dignity and respect. Do I make myself clear?!" crew mates stopped doing what they were doing and yelled in unison Even Alex yelled.

"Yes Sir!." they shouted but what surprised Nino was Alex also shouting " Oi, idiot We are not crew mates of this ship,so no need to be involved with them." Nino said as he held a sack over his shoulder and jumped off the ship and landed on the deck of baratie.

'what a fucking show off Nino is...'Alex thought as he also jumped off the ship with a wooden crate in his hands and looked around the place but didn't see where he should put down the crate."Hey! You two idiots,drop off those things at the backdoor but knock first." The captain of the ship shouted at the two boys.

Looking around the restaurant the two boys finally found the backdoor and knocked on the door,waiting for the door to open something caught the eye of alex in the dropped the crate next to the door,Walking toward the ledge of baraties he stopped a object floating but quickly was a hand of a person,Jumping up in surprise.

"Nino!,Get over here quick." Alex called out to Nino who ran toward Alex who was crouching and his hand in the ocean. "So what are you looking for?" Nino asked Alex but got shocked as Alex started pulling out a person and placing him on the deck.

Alex looked at Nino with a quizzical look and pointed at the unconscious finally got what Alex was trying to tell him as he slapped Alex and said " Are you fucking serious,You want me to give him the kiss of life." Nino's teeth were sharp as a piranhas.

"Well yeah,I do expect you to do that since I did pull him out of the ocean.

"I'll do it." said a man standing at the door with a apron and a chef's hat." but bring him in."

**Authors Note :**

Well that is it, my third chapter took a bit longer to finish due to a family vacation trip and making the chapter a bit longer..I have a beta-reader now so that mean my writing will be a bit better but I don't consider the guy my beta-reader only but as a friend as well.

And another thing is that I don't like having ghost readers..so whoever reads my work tell me what you think because that will help me improve and make my writing more exciting than it is right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Piece: The New Voyage**

**Chapter Four: Revival of a Marksman,**

**Naming of the Crew.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own one piece but I do own the original characters you about to read.**

" I'll do you two are done arguing like women then i suggest you two get that boy in here fast!."Said the man who was leaning against the door of the restaurant with a towel on his back. Inside,The Man left the door open for the Two Boys.

"You heard the 's carry the kid to the resturant and there we will see what we can do for him."Nino said to Alex who was not having the most pleasurable thought he would have,Lifting up the Unconscious Boy on his struggled to walk properly from excess weight,Shuffling alongside Nino who was enjoying seeing his brother struggle but he couldn't shake of the feeling he had.

'_I don't know what is going on but the appearance of this kid could complicate things for us.'_

Alex Managed to reach the door of the Restaurant and dropping the unconscious teen onto the floor. The chef appeared with a first aid kit that he dropped on the opening it and taking out bandages,He applied it on the body of the wounded chef checked the vital signs of the boy and declared that everything is okay.

"It seem he didn't inhale any water as far as I can only needs a few hours of rest to recover properly.I need to go back to work, so look after him until he wakes up."The chef said as he took the first aid kit and left to go work in the kitchen, Alex stared at the unconscious boy in deep thought. The stare didn't go unnoticed by Nino.

"Are you okay Alex?, Cause you seem distracted by something.."The silence covered the entire room as Nino waited for Alex answer him,but Alex just remained silent as he continued to gaze at the he had enough of the silence Nino, slapped him on the head in order to get a response.

"Yes Yes Yes, I heard you there was no reason for you to hit a serious note though, yes,I am distracted by this its like this to be a pirate, I don't know if we going to survive in this world.

Nino looked at his brother in disbelief as he tried to understand what his younger brother just told on impulse, Nino grabbed Alex by his collar and slammed him against the wall."You can't be thinking such things at this time Alex!." Nino shouted at Alex who wa trying hard to fight his brother's grip,Before Nino let go of Alex who fell onto the looked straight into the eyes of Nino who was not budging from the stare he was receiving.

"Stay things will happen in the future but we shouldn't be heartless toward the fallen,but gather courage to continue on our travels."Nino said in declaration to Alex who flinched from what Nino toward Alex,Nino stood in front of Alex and embraced him in a hug that sent Alex in a emotional turmoil. Tears dropped onto Nino's shoulder,Breaking away from the embrace Nino left the returned to looking at the unconscious boy.

**Elsewhere**

A man with a Blue Hair cut in a Mohawk was walking through a busy town toward a mansion in the far a tune to himself,The man walked in a leisurely manner only stopping to look at a stall selling fruit."How much is this apple?" The man asked the vendor who took a look at the apple the man pointed at." Oh,This apple is 10berries sir." The vendor said thinking the man with the blue hair would buy it,but instead the man took the apple and Walked away without looking vendor protested about a man robbing him,Only find a knife flying toward him fast.

Reaching the mansion, The man opened the massive Receptionist At her desk, with a phone in hand, gave him a glance before ending her approached the desk and asked "Hey there is the boss.I am here to report the completion of the mission he sent me to do." He said as his fingers danced across the table in receptionist just looked at him in disgust and picked up a thick through the many pages she suddenly stopped and placed a finger on a page.

" is currently in his office but he is-."She didn't have a chance to get done speaking as The man already left the reception desk.

"That's all I needed to know Sweet Cheeks." Oscar said as he walked away from the desk and into the hallway of the mansion in silence this got to the office of his boss but stopped as he heard numerous voice within the room.

"Why must you always be sure of things Sir?. One of the voice said however quickly another voice was rose up in the room.

"Oh stop being Negative always tend to work out for us in the Mongolia family even when a vice-adrimal is close to nail us for our crimes,We always find a way out of the tight spots.

"You so confident you little Daz won't rat us out to the Marine and World Government like his father almost did.

Oscar leaning against the door to listen to what was spoken clearly."For two of my strongest men In the family,You sure do fight like on the matter of my disobedient nephew. I have solved that issue as I sent him on a cold mission that will not prove fruitful for him,That's because he will be killed by one of the members of the family."Another voice said instead as soon as he was finished talking the door erupted open and Oscar stumbled and fell on the floor of the room.

The Room fell silent as the three occupants eyes settled on of the men in the room stood up and crouched in front of man easily rolled up the sleeves of his blazer before Grabbing Oscar by his looked up to meet the cold Orange eyes of the mysterious man balled his left hand in a fist and delivered a solid punch to Oscar's gut prompting Oscar to cough blood that splatter on the blue suit of the man.

"How disgusting of you,Oscar-Kun, to mess up my favourite suit. Oh well I guess I have to kill you now."He man took out a gun and pointed it to the head of Oscar that closed his eyes to wait for the trigger to be pulled.

"Enough! You insolent Kids."The room was filled with go of oscar,The man returned his gun to the shoulder holster and looked at his boss. "Now! Bambino, I won't allow you to act without my orders and you killing Oscar will cause unrest within my ranks." The Family head slammed his hand causing the office to rumble under the pressure.

Daichi remained seated in his chair and looked at the spectacle in amusement,he gently pushed up his glasses and smiled. "Well sir,You have done enough to settle this embarrassing event." he said as he stood up and corrected his black suit and yellow tie before Brushing back his Light brown hair.A deadly gleam was evident in his blue eyes that was looking at Bambino."

The Boss of the family rested his hands on the desk and looked at Bambino. Who Took off his jacket and looked at Oscar in hate." time I see you,You will not have a happy ending and a brain to think from." Bambino said as he just walked out of the room and in the process pushing Oscar out of the way.

Stumbling ,Oscar was sweating profusely at the situation he was in.'_Fuck! Phew ,that was a close lieutenant Bambino got his way.I would've been dead '._Oscar was broke out of his thinking as he heard a voice call out to him.

"Oscar! I will not have you rush into my office without knocking or asking the receptionist if I am available or not."The Boss of Mongolia family said as he slammed his fist on his desk in anger.

"I am sorry boss,It's just that I thought you were not busy and wouldn't mind if told you that I have succeeded in killing Daz Mongolia." Oscar said in haste.

The Boss had a slight smile on his face by the news that he received from his his hand to dismiss Oscar who hurried out of the Room.

**Baratie Restaurant**

A form laying on a bed with bandages on his shoulder and on his head covering his Right form shot up from the bed and looked around, the clutched his shoulder but found he couldn't see with his right eye.

"Kyah!". A scream erupted from the Young Man and the door to the room was kicked open by Alex,Who looked ready to beat someone up but he calmed down once he saw that nobody incriminating in the room,just the boy he rescued earlier.

"Oh,It's just the hell did you have to scream like that "Kyah!". Alex mimicked the way the wounded kid screamed in a comical way as he waved his to look at the boy to find him unwrapping the bandage that was covering his right eye, Alex pulled up a chair and sat by the boy.

Daz got into a sitting position and tried to look through his right that he couldn't see properly as it was cleared his throat to get the attention of the boy. "So what is your name?." Alex innocently asked expecting to get a answer from the boy,Instead the room was silent.

"Uhm,You are not the talking type i that will change soon"Alex said as he took out two guns out of his pocket and playfully shooting and making gun shot sounds with his mouth. That brought a response from the boy."Don't do that with my guns!." The boy said as Alex stopped playing with the guns and had a confused look on his face.

"Oh,So these two bad boys are yours.I'm kinda mom would never allow me to have a gun." Alex said playfully to the boy as he looked at the guns and found a inscription on one of the guns ." But tell me why do your gun have name cause this one is called Tempesta Di does even say?." Alex asked to the boy who stared at the gun.

"It means Storm Fire.I was given to it by my father before he died but the other gun he gave it to me so that I can name it for myself,but I have not found a suitable name yet." The kid said as he slipped out of the bed and went to go take his shirt but found it was wet.

"Oh Yeah,I forgot to mention that your clothes have been washed your clothes since they were wet and , you can borrow some of my clothes to wear."Alex said as he searched his backpack for something the kid could out a white T-shirt with a smiling panda on it and a green handed the clothes to the kid who took the clothes and bowed to Alex.

"Thank You for letting me wear your the way, my name is Daz,What's your name?."Daz said as he put on the T-shirt and Jean. "My name is Alex 's nice to meet you Daz-San."

Nino stood at the door and saw the two boys talking to each a slight decided to interrupt them by Shooting a small flame out of his hand aimed at Alex,Who didn't notice it when it landed on his hair and it turned into a huge flame,Alex felt a warm sensation on his head, before Placing a hand on his head.

"Kyah!." Alex screamed in pain in a similar way then Daz has done before as he ran around the dropped the T-shirt he was about to wear and took a wet towel that was miraculously in the then jumped on Alex and wrapped the towel around Alex's blazing head to kill the fire.

Nino decided that it was time to disappear from the crime scene before Alex got a clue to how a fire had started on his stood up and checked to see if his hair was still okay in the that his hair was okay, he cracked his knuckles and was about to exit the room when he stopped suddenly and turned around.

" Hey Daz,Why don't you become my Nakama. So we can just conquer the Sea."

Daz was taken aback by what Alex said as he took a step back and processed what Alex said '_He wants me to become his Nakama, Well it doesn't sound like a bad idea although I can use them to get revenge on Lawrence Mongolia .' _Daz thought as he looked at Alex.

Walking up to Alex and looking at each other in the eye,Black meets nodded his head in reply and extended his hand for a shake but Alex just fist pumped Daz's hand,Who was surprised at the gesture.

Alex smiled a big grin and gave Daz the shoulder holster with the guns."Here I believe this is yours." Daz took the shoulder holster and put it on. "By the way. What's your Crew Name? and do you have a ship?." Daz asked Alex who nervously scratched his head and answered.

"Well we don't have a pirate ship however I think we going to call the crew The Blackbird Pirates and Welcome to the Crew."Daz smiled and looked at the two guns '_With these two guns and this idiot ,I will be able to bring an end to the Mongolia family crime syndicate in due time.'_

"Okay,Let's go get who is responsible for nearly ruining my hair and pay him back in kind for setting my hair on fire." Alex said as he lead Daz in a search for the culprit.

Nino appeared in a instant in front of the two boys in a wind of fire and smiled."It seem we got a new member and i got more good news,We got a small ship now and my limited skills in navigation will set sail soon for the nearest island but." Nino smile turned into a stern look and it shocked the two boys what he would say next.

"This is the beginning of our quest,Things from here onward will be stressful and heavy for the three of us. So we got to stay strong together."

**AUTHOR'S Note:** So its the fourth chapter and things are looking up for our two boys(Oh,but now they are 3).So with a new member of the crew,the adventure begins now to uncover the mysterious disappearance of their parents.

For more things to say is that whoever reads my story please leave a review,Good or that I can improve the story to your liking.

Thank You and happy reading until next time On One piece:The New Voyage.


	5. Chapter 5

**One Piece: The New Voyage.**

**Chapter four: Gosa Village, Truth on fruit powers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the one piece franchise, I do own the Original characters you about to read about.**

A small ship sailed slowly through the calm sea. Three figures stood on the deck and looking at the morning sunrise making it's way to the orange tainted of the figures had Red long spiky hair tied in a ponytail. The other had black fingerless gloves and a Red T-shirt with a yellow Triangle in the middle, The third figure had a black formal suit with a scar running down his closed right eye.

"Well,Guys it seem we are lost Because according to my estimation we should have been at the nearest island." Said Nino as he nervously smiled at the two boys standing next to him who sighed in annoyance of the situation they found themselves in.

"So,You telling us that we have been wondering around aimlessly in the middle of the ocean." Said Alex who looked a bit down from the news he just received.

The boys just remained standing there until "Hey Nino-san,Mind if I ask how you got your devil fruit powers?." Daz asked Nino who was surprised at the question but showed a calm face.

"It began when it was my birthday..." Nino started his story."It happened when I was taking one of my early morning walks through the forest of orange town after training with my dad."

**Flashback**

Nino was taking one of his early morning walks after his training with his dad at home.'_Bloody old man trying to kill me With his heavy training regime but as he says it will serve me good when fighting powerful opponents but its my freaking birthday I should be resting.'_ Nino thought to himself as he continued his walk through the grassy land of the forest.

After walking aimlessly for a while he stopped at a large tree,Walking up to the tree Nino sat under it and placing his head against the tried his hardest to fall asleep instead he always found his eyes open everytime he tried closed up to the sun above him He Put a hand over his eyes to cover them from the bright light being generated by the sun,He failed to notice the apple falling toward his head from the tree. "Ouch!,Who the hell has the guts to throw me with a..." He paused after he saw the strange apple with Rings printed on it.

"What a strange apple..."He couldn't finish because at that moment his stomach decided to air it's view on the situation. "Well I am quite hungry after all."He said as he stretched out his hand to gather the strange fallen apple,Taking the apple and looking at it with a curious eye.

"It could not hurt anyway..." He took a huge bite of the fruit and chewed before he swallowed it he spat it out "Yuck!", Why does that apple taste so disgusting!." He got up and started walking away from the tree but then he felt a sharp pain hit his stomach,Gripping his stomach through his stumbled backward trying to keep he pain stopped briefly before it hit him ten times worse then the first attack.

He couldn't withstand the surging pain in his gut as the pupils of his eyes disappeared to the back of his head signalling he slipped into unconsciousness,He fell onto the grass.

**Flashback End**

"As you can see my story of gaining my devil fruit powers is not that of struggle,pain and deception. I can't say I'm lucky to get such a gift but it can also be a curse at the same time, Its a curse that I am willing to carry for all my life." Nino said with determination in his voice as he looked at the far distance of the ocean.

Daz quickly shifted his eyes his eyes to Alex who was quiet from the beginning of Nino was looking at the ocean below..Leaning against the rail of the small ship he tried to look as if he was listening to Nino's story but couldn't help himself of thinking about his parents. However he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called."Huh,So what did you want to ask me Daz?." He said as he tried to sound interested."Oh,I wanted to ask you if you got any devil fruit powers because you look kinda normal to me." Daz asked Alex who just shrugged his shoulders and returned to look at the ocean below knew from Alex's reaction that the young boy didn't want to talk about it.

'_How I so wish that there was some grape juice on this boat to kill my boredom _Daz thought to himself as he sighed and went back to the little room they shared on the ship.

Nino looked at his younger brother before he put his hand on his shoulder."You shouldn't blame yourself on what happened to mom and dad because they would not allow you to feel bad about it,Besides We are closing in on a island." Nino pointed toward a slowly approaching island,Alex immediately follows Nino's finger and he too sees a island approaching.

Alex grinned and quickly disappeared to the room on the ship and came back with his backpack on his back with Daz behind him with also a smile on his face.

Alex balled his hands into fists and Shouted "Let's Go Guys.!"

"Yosh!" Nino and Daz shouted also in reply as they took their backpacks and put them on before jumping off the ship that was almost on the shore of the island,After landing on the shore of the island they surveyed the area and found nothing to worry about.

"It seem like a peaceful island, Don't you say guys?" Alex asked his two crew mates but got no reply from the two older guys instead he got a blank stare from the two older boys. They instantly pointed to a pole near the entrance of the the path their fingers were pointing to,Daz and Nino was surprised by their bad luck on entering another pirates island.

"Uhm, Guys I think we should head back to our ship before we are spotted by this pirate crew because I heard somewhere that the captain of this crew is a mad man capable of replicating himself."Daz warned his Two crew partners before he turned around and walked away as Nino followed him to the ship they just got off from.

For whatever reason Nino and Daz couldn't see that Alex's eyes were filled with stars as a small cloud appeared above him with a chibi version of the mysterious man multiplying,Getting up he ran toward the entrance of the heard movement behind him,Turning around he saw Alex running toward the entrance of the quickly Daz pulled out one of his guns and aiming it at Alex,Whispering a name "**Curve double tap**." Daz moved his hand that held the gun in a circular motion as he shot two bullets in quick succession toward Alex who heard the shots being fired,Stopping to look at Daz who still had his gun in his hand.

'_So he sensed that there are people watching us...hmmm maybe he is not weak.'_Nino wondered as he looked at Daz in curiosity.

Alex's head expanded and he grew shape teeth"Hey!,Idiot you could've shoot me!" Alex screamed in comical fashion,Nino sighed at his brother's antics before he spoke."Oi,You should be thanking Daz for saving your would've been cut to piece if you hadn't notice those two guys behind you." Alex looked confused at what his brother told him,Turning around he saw two guys dead with swords in their noticed something in the pocket of one of the guys,Reaching to take the mysterious thing out of the took it out and found that it was a poker card but it was different because it had a J&amp;J printed on it.

Looking at it with a curious eye...Before he ran toward his teammates with the strange card in hard."Hey Guys..." Alex called out to his friends."What do you think of this strange poker card?." He showed them the card but as he wanted to put the card in his pocket,His hand was suddenly held by Daz prompting Nino and Alex to look at him to make nothing of the sudden awkward moment Daz let go of Alex's hand and sighed at his action,Before he asked "Is it fine if I can see the card again?".

Alex looked at him for a moment before handing the card back to Daz but instead of just simply giving the card to Daz,He said "Just know that I won't let you have that card cause I found it." Alex said with a pouty face to face,however Daz was not really paying attention to Alex's ridiculous claim but something clicked in his mind as he looked at the card again.

He had seen this card once in the newspaper and the issue of it had been talk about in one of the Mongolia family meetings,That this is a pirate crew with no mercy for it's ripped the card apart and let it harmlessly fall onto the sandy shore. Alex exploded twice in one day in a fit of rage and threw a tantrum "Hey!...Why did you tear up that cool poker card!." But he got no reply as Daz was in processing on what he should do."Answer me dammit!" Alex shouted as he cocked back his fist ready to hit Daz However stopped as He,Nino and Daz were shocked as they heard a loud bang.

They looked up to the sky to see a cannonball flying toward them having anytime to think of a plan to combat the exploding ball of locked eyes with Alex before he jumped up to meet the cannonball half way,As he approached the cannonball he shouted **"wall of flames!" **Before he extended his hands that erupted in a red wall of cannonball hit the wall with enough force to level a ship but Nino stood his ground after a few minutes of battling with the cannonball. '_Damn this is starting to get hard to withstand!.'_ Nino thought as his concentration was shatter by seeing Alex and Daz fighting below.

**With Daz and Alex.**

Upon seeing their teammate being brought down by the and Alex renewed their fighting spirit and attacked the two attackers who stood a distance away from them in a area covered in dust that was made by the cannonball."It seem we ran into a strong bunch of kids today J."one of the attackers said to the other in a voice with a bit of humour behind it."Yes it does seem so J, Why don't we introduce ourselves to them before they die." The other replied with a monotone voice.

Daz was confused by the dialogue between the two strange figures in the dust,Alex couldn't careless as he ran full speed in the dust covered could see three figures seemingly dancing around in the dust covered area before he saw Alex skid out of the dust and lay alongside him."Damn!,I can't get a hit on anyone of like they know I'm going to do something before I do it."Alex said in anger as he picked himself up from ground and went into a fighting stance.

The dust started to settle down as two figures became visible to Daz and of the attackers had a gown with multiple colours on it and a pants with its length down to his ankles, sporting Pink sandals matching his light pink hair and menacing spoke "Hello my name is Sebastian Joker and its a pleasure to kill you hahaha." He laughed wickedly as he didn't take his eyes off other attacker also appeared and bowed down he had a similar look as Joker but his gown was white in colour." I apologize for my brothers rudeness gentlemen,I go by the name Sebastian Jack." He said in a monotone voice that didn't seem to work in his favour.

Daz took out his guns and was ready for anything as was Alex who glared at the two brother's in anger "Was it the two of you that fired that cannonball that hit my brother?." Alex asked the two attackers in front of him."Hahaha Yes it was us who shoot that cannonball sky high but we didn't expect it to hit anything or anybody in that matter." The one named joker said but alex couldn't see that his fingers were crossed behind his back.

Acting on impulse Alex once again ran toward the two twin brothers and started to punch and kick in a attempt to land a hit but instead the twins phased through his attacks before one land a stiff punch to Alex's gut and kicked him on his jaw lifting him off the ground before a hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed alex by his throat,Sending him straight into the ground,Blood erupted from Alex's mouth as he was choked.

Daz froze up on what he tried to get loose from the vice grip that was on his neck,Opening his eyes he saw light pink cold eyes staring at enough air to his lungs to talk...He muttered "S-**Shift**" before he vanished from the vice grip and appeared alongside Daz who was surprised at what alex did. Joker also was surprised as he saw that he was now holding the dead body of one of the attackers from earlier. "A devil fruit user!, Such excitement at this turn of events and one that has such a cowardly ability of disappearing from certain death,Such Joy! going through my veins," Joker screamed as he tossed aside the dead twin brother appeared behind him and said "You should've not used your disgraceful powers here because now we will kill you!." The twins dashed toward Daz and Alex.

**Author's Note: **Well that's the end of the 5th chapter of my story and I'm feeling kinda happy at the rate I am uploading my chapters.I'm also happy at the fact that I'm slowly improving at my two new characters is hard work to put together but I think I did fairly good at it...I don't have much to say this time around,I'm busy working on the 6th chapter at the moment... I will leave to you to tell me what you think of my story and the two new characters I added...Well that's it for me!


	6. Chapter 6

**One Piece: The New Voyage.**

**Chapter Six: New found Power from within. Cast off the shadows**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One piece or the characters but I'm just a guy who loves the anime,Who decided to write a fanfiction about it.**

""You should not have used your disgraceful powers here because now we will kill you!." The twin named Jack shouted as he ran toward Alex fast and proceeded to punch Alex who weakly parried the punch with his forearms and tried to fight back with a fist to Jack's face but he stopped temporarily as he sensed somebody approaching him from behind.

Turning around he saw nothing but what happened next shocked him as he felt a stinging pain behind his neck,stumbling and fighting the surging pain he was feeling,he once again turned to face jack who was standing there looking bored."You know for a devil fruit user,You are quite strong because that kick would have broke someone's neck." Jack said as a hand appeared on his shoulder and there appeared his brother grinning wickedly.

Dad couldn't believe what just occurred in front of his eyes. '_What!,He was behind Alex a second ago but now he is standing next to his brother in such a short time.'_ Daz's thought wildly before he dashed toward the twins who remained standing,What made daz even more angry was the fact joker was still wildly grinning,Daz reached the twins and stopped before he said "**Mirage Shot!"** He disappeared in plain sight and multiple hazy copies of himself surrounded the twins,"I thought there was only one man in the Mage pirates able to replicate himself but now I see its not true." The copies of Daz said in synchronization.

Still grinning widely joker just raised a finger." Well it seem our reputation exceeds us brother." Said joker to his brother who just nodded his head in agreement to what his brother said."But we believed the marines would make such a stupid report about a man capable of replication in the Mage pirates,That's why we killed the marine who reported such a disgusting finding a while back,The feeling of me strangling him with my bare hands is still exciting." Joker said wickedly,Daz was shocked at the news revealed by the madman before he said.

"So you killed a marine because he was spying on the two of you?" Daz said in a stern voice,before he raised his gun,So did the hazy copies of himself and they aimed to the two men they were surrounding. Multiple gunshots could be heard as the bullets raced toward the Sebastian twins,Who calmly awaited the bullets to pierce they're skin,The bullets reached the intended targets as torn off pieces of clothing fell onto the ground.

A shallow smile appeared on the face of Daz as his replications faded away as he dropped to his knees.' _I guess that will take care of them.' _Daz thought as he got up and walked over to a shocked Alex

"That was so cool what you just did that there Daz but can you explain it to me?."Alex asked weakly as he stood up and rubbed his neck that was beyond hurting him at this point. "The mirage shot is a high- speed move that allows the user to temporarily create clones of himself but I can't do it in a place with limited space." Said Daz while he put back his guns into his shoulder holster.

"Did you really think such a pathetic move would kill us but I must say it was surprising though." A voice said behind daz,Turning around to see who it is,Daz was stunned to see one of the twins standing a distance away from them as if the attack was nothing at all jack had no injuries visible on him besides the fact his gown had several bullet holes pierced through it. "Haha,What a joke that attack was. I thought I was going to be a pin cushion after that but man did you mess up my beautiful gown." Said another voice but this time it was heard behind Alex.

The air around the island shore became tense as the two twins looked at Alex and Daz in disgust."Daz can you give me a few minutes so that I can think something up." Alex asked Daz who immediately agree and ran toward Joker upon reaching joker Daz threw a punch that joker sidestepped and landed a knee to the gut of Daz who spit out blood regained his composure and wanted to land a axe kick to joker's head but joker once again blocked the attack and this time grabbed Daz face and drove him into the ground,Daz got up again and leaped backward and got into a fighting stance,Waiting for joker to make a move the now heavily panting Daz took this time to come up with something.'_I can't even touch him before he manages to counter my attack,Wait why is he always moving before I get a chance to hit him,That means he is not faster than me but is catching me off guard with his sudden movements.'_ Daz smiled slightly as he took off his jacket and shoulder holster.

Upon taking off the jacket and shoulder holster Daz ran again toward joker who also ran toward the fast approaching Daz, Before they could meet halfway Daz accelerated even more and barely became visible to the prying eyes of Joker,Joker stopped and searched the area to try and locate the now disappeared Daz,His left eye caught slight movement he turned in that direction but saw nothing. Getting a bit frustrated at Daz he shouted "Quit playing games you coward! Come and face me like a man!."He got the reply like he wanted as Daz became again visible to him.

"You sure can play the game of hide and seek quite perfectly punk."

"And who said I played hide and seek." Upon Daz saying that, joker felt severe pain coursing through his body,Dropping to his knees as blood spewed from his mouth and vision got blurry Joker tried to fight the surging temptation to submit to the pitch black darkness slowly creeping up in his to get up again he felt every part of his body aching severely."Damn!..." He coughed out blood as he tried to speak "W-what did you do to me you punk?." His speech stuttering while he asked Daz who was not looking good himself,Panting heavily and wiping the bead of sweat from his forehead."I hit your pressure points on your body although its a incomplete technique,Its energy taxing too much to perform but its a well-known technique to the Mongolia family assassins."

Sebastian Joker's hearing was inconsistent as he only picked up a few things from what Daz Said,he smiled weakly and said in a whisper."Damn,I can't even hear him properly anymore..." He smiled slightly at the revelation." I guess I'm still weak like my brother tells me countless times."Joker finally gave in to the temptating looming darkness,He cocked his head backward and gazed up to sky,The pupils of his eyes were non-existent in a last ditch effort to fight his weakness he shouted loudly! at the heavens above before His body went limp and slumped backward.

Daz limped toward toward his jacket and holster slowly, His hands trembled greatly as he reached his jacket but the jacket seemed to get farther away from his hand,blood trickled down his face he persisted on getting to his jacket but his legs gave out on him as he fell backward,He watched as the world around him span wildly before he fell on the soft sand.'Damn_ I am still too weak to leave a battle with minimal injuries,I got to train harder!,Fuck I can't even move a finger_'_.'_

Jack saw what happened to his brother but choose to do nothing about it."Pitiful Fool trying to act brazen and brash to try and impress me,I never could stand the idiot."Jack badmouthed his own brother,Alex was shocked to hear,That angered him even More,Alex held out his hand in front of him and said in a tone filled with hate and anger."How could you hate your own brother?! You make me sick you spineless prick." After he was done speaking Alex's hand had a small wind circling around it.

Jack watched it in interest before he spoke again.

"So you resorting to using your foul magic on me,Nothing shall work on me I got true magic coursing through my veins bestowed upon me by Basil Hawkins,The great mage that went to the Grand line and to the New World,I live and breathe for Basil Hawkins. Even in his death he came to me in my dreams and lead me to becoming this complete person and helped me in making my own legacy to do what he so mostly wanted and that was to become the pirate king,His very soul lives inside of me,So does his dream to conquer the world!.

Jack was preaching insanely,Upon hearing that jack wanted to become the pirate king. Alex raised his left hand,It wa s engulfed in a light blue sphere."So you want to be the pirate king huh?,Is that your dream or "This" Basil Hawkins dream?." Alex asked jack,Jack got visibly angry at the sudden question."So you think iam foolish for trying to pursue a dead man's dream? Haha I don't care if its my dream to become the pirate king but I will do anything to reach Basil-sama's dream." Jack said as he took his hands out of his pocket and also pulled out a large needle. Alex was surprised at what jack had in his hand,He didn't think much of it before he disappeared from jack's sight and reappeared behind Him,Jack twisted his body to avoid the sphere covered fist of alex connecting with his face,Jack grinned and stabbed his right leg with the needle, Continuing to grin madly he saw alex slow down and hold onto his leg.

Alex was shocked at the pain he was feeling in his leg."What have done to me?!." He asked jack who twirled the needle in between his fingers and said."Is the pain not great?,Is it not something all people should experience to really feel alive? The adrenaline is so addictive! I crave it every time I feel like I'm close to death." Jack said as he stretched his arms out and twirled. Alex couldn't believe the predicament he found himself,stood up straight and ran again toward jack but he didn't get close to him as he felt a sharp pain in his right leg and fell face first in front of Jack,The blue sphere in his right hand dispelled.

'_**Shit! **__I can't get up from here,My legs are severely injured,I guess this is it for me.'_ Alex thought as he looked at the moving feet of jack coming closer to Him,His feet stopped moving in front of Alex's face."Oi! Kid Can't you get up?..."Jack asked in a mocking tone,He continued "pssh You not strong like your comrade over there is."Jack said in a mocking tone before he kicked Alex on his back,Moving his foot from Alex's back,He suddenly felt a hand grasp his leg from moving as he looked to see what was happening. He found Alex's hand firmly on his leg before he could do anything Alex increased his vice grip on his Leg,Jack tried stabbing Alex with the needle but the grip wouldn't loosen,Alex was bleeding heavily as he stood up slowly with all his might to the shock of Jack."You should be halfway dead you little punk!." He said but he got no answer from Alex who looked in bad shape,Blood leaked from numerous cuts on his face,His legs were shaking violently,His head snapped back as he grabbed Jack by the collar and jack looked at the hollow eyes of Alex,Alex processed to headbutt jack,Temporarily stunned Jack staggered back clutching his face.

Alex balled both of his hands into fist as he did,His fists were quickly encased in a Light blue gloves before he sprinted toward the stunned Jack,Alex gritted his teeth from the pain coming from the pain in his legs.'_I'll not lose so early in my...' _Alex jumped forward and landed a hard fist to Jack's face before he landed a roundhouse kick,Time seemed to slow down as jack started to fall but before he could hit the ground Alex landed a hard punch to his face,'_Adventure!.' _He finished his thought as the ground beneath them caved in and formed a small hole.

Alex looked at his fists and his vision got blurry,A shallow smile formed on his lips as he fell forward and slipped into unconsciousness but A flock of birds appeared next to Alex's prone body,The birds disappeared and there stood a beaten Jack, Hair messy and his shirt tattered. Jack walked toward the unconsciousness Alex and raised his needle above his head."Die!." Jack's proceeded to lower his needle to the head of Alex but a hand came out of nowhere and held the hand of jack from reaching Alex's head."Why does somebody every time stop me when I'm having the most fun." Jack said as he let his hand loose from the grip Nino had on him.

Nino looked at jack in confusion but decided not to probe the madman on what he just done to himself instead Nino's fists were engulfed by orange flame before it turned fiery red,Nino hit jack square on his chest with one of his fists and that scorched the chest area of jack who spat out laughed and touched his chest before he spoke again."What a wonderful feeling haha,Do it again please haha." Nino was confused even more at this point but decided to grant the wish of the man who hurt his friends. Nino leaped up in air and looked below Him,Jack watched Nino float in the sky like a bird and decided to do nothing about it.

Nino extended his hands behind him and said " **Falling Pillar!" **A large stream of blazing fire was launched toward jack who smiled insanely and held his hands in front of him in a bid to stop the blazing inferno from killing him." Glorious! I feel so alive!" Jack said as he managed to stop the fire from extending to the rest of his body,the fire subsequently stopped and Jack's arms were burnt severely from the attack,Nino descended from the sky and looked at jack without speaking a word to him,Jack was panting hard but kept his demented smile on his face,Nino pulled out his sword out its sheath and aimed it to Jack before sprinting.

Nino did a series of slashes with his sword but Jack blocked the attacks with his needle,Jack smiled and laughed at the futile attempts of Nino,Jack twirled his needle in his hand before stabbing his right arm which suddenly healed before he did the same to the other arm."I believe we are at a stalemate friend but this doesn't mean I don't want to kill you,I'll have to swallow my pride and admit that this "little" fight of ours has reached an anticlimax." Jack said as he blast into multiple coloured birds and reappeared in front of his heavily bleeding unconscious brother before both of them disappeared again in a flock of birds.

Nino looked at his brother before he extended his hand to his younger brother,Who stood up and was surprised to see that he could stand up again.'_Wait I can stand up again does this mean if he is not close to me then the effect of his power is weak.'_ Alex thought to himself as he moved his legs before he felt a faint pain in his legs.'_I guess I'm not turning into a genius after all.' _Alex laughed to himself and looked at Nino who had a serious look on his face,Alex punched his brother on his head to ease the Nino's forehead a tick formed and he leashed out on Alex."Idiot! Why did you hit me for? I saved your life and Daz's,so be grateful you moron."

"Just like old times." Alex said to Nino and Alex just walked toward Dad who had his eyes wide open,Alex lightly kicked daz on the ribs." Yo,Are you still alive?" Alex got his answer in a form of a smile,Alex held out his hand to daz who took his hand and stood up,Daz looked at his dirty shirt that was tattered,He looked around before his eyes landed on his black jacket and shoulder holster. Daz and Alex looked at Nino who turned around and started walking into the village before Nino knew it Daz and Alex were following him to the village.

**Author's Note: So this is the end of the sixth chapter, It took me a little long to compose these 3 fight scenes,The last few chapters I wrote have been a challenge to a certain point but that's how things are when you are writing a Oc story,Like always I don't have much to say but I let my story do the talking for me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**One Piece:The New Voyage.**

**Chapter 7**

**"Recovery after battle, Mysterious tattoo."**

And for the disclaimer: **Disclaimer,I don't own one piece or the characters in it.**

Alex and Nino were walking toward the unmoving Daz,Both boys took their sweet time getting to their unconscious friend. Alex was looking around the area to try and figure out where they were at the moment."Yo,Do you have any clue where we are at the moment?" Alex asked Nino who whipped out a map out of nowhere and scanned through it's contents.

"It would seem that we're in Gosa village,It's not really a welcoming place I gather but I think the two bastards that we fought earlier is the reason why we haven't seen anybody." Said Nino to his brother,The two boys reached their unconscious comrade. Daz was in bad shape,His arms were masked by cuts and his white shirt was blood red with his blood or the blood of Joker.

Alex prompted to kick Daz to try and wake him up but Nino stopped him from doing such a stupid thing. "If you kick him then you risk injuring him more idiot." Alex looked annoyed and mumbled something about kicking a certain person's ass. Daz flinched a little and opened his eyes, He saw Alex with his goffy grin on his face and Nino with his timeless Scowl.

"How long have I been out?"

"Well just a hour or so Daz but you look pretty much beat up if I must say so." Alex answered Daz, Daz tried getting up but his body didn't allow for such a thing to happen. '_Damn, I'm too beat up to even stand up. I can't be seen like this by Nino and Alex.'_ Daz gave up and set his gaze up to the sky, He buried his hand in the sand and a single tear rolled down his face.

Alex saw this and asked "Oi, What's up? And Why are you crying?." Alex was in Daz's face, Daz was irritated beyond words by how close Alex was in his face and punched him square in the face. That sent Alex tumbling down in comical fashion. Nino sighed and took a deep breath and hoisted Daz up to his feet.

"Can you walk? I can always carry you like a sack and look for a place to recover." Nino asked, Daz was not fond of being carried,So he decided to walk on his own but was displeased as he couldn't walk properly. His legs kept giving out on him,He walked behind Nino and Alex. The boys reached the entrance of the Gosa village,They entered the village to find the streets busy with people walking around but that however changed as the people stared at the trio in curiosity.

The boys felt uncomfortable under the stares of the people in the town, A small girl suddenly appeared in front of them and looked at them before speaking." A-Are you P-Pirates?" The young girl asked nervously. Alex looked at the small girl and flashed a Grin before crouching to the girl's height and said. "Yes we are pirates and we want to find a doctor to tend to our wounds." As alex finished what he said, The girl disappeared just as quick as she appeared and yelled.

**"Pirates!"**

The town that was filled with people turned into a ghost town at the mere word and dust was all that was left in the town. Alex was astounded by the speed the villagers produced, Nino was too shocked at what happened but quickly came to a conclusion. "Hey guys what just happened here?" The injured Daz asked his friends, His answer came from Nino.

"The reason why their so afraid of us or more to say pirates .It's because of the Jack and Joker, Did you not listen to them as they were busy ranting about owning this island. My only guess is that they terrorized these people to submission." Nino said as he walked forward and looked around the shops that were now vacant. Daz signed and walked slowly behind Alex,Nino spotted a sign saying " " and turned around to face his two crew mates.

"That's the doctor's place over there and I don't think we will get help over there but we can try and test out our luck, If you guys like?" Nino asked his crewmate. Alex and Daz nodded and proceeded to walk toward the shop that was clearly vacant from the look of things to the trio. The big flash sign of the store gave it an impression of a store filled with raunchy things.

" ?, The name sounds like that of a person that likes Cats." Daz said as he limped to the store's entrance and pushed open the door, Inside he saw a small man with Cat like-whiskers on each cheek in a white lab coat of sorts that resembled that of a scientist but the man was standing with a scalpel in one hand and had a maniacal smile on his face as he swiped the scalpel in the air mimicking a man with a sword. Nino cleared his throat loudly and the weird doctor stopped what he was doing in a hurry.

"H-Hell,How may I help you kids today?" said in a nervous way as he sneakily put the scalpel he was playing with in his white coat and smiled innocently as if nothing happened but Nino had seen what he done and decided to keep an eye on this man for the time being.

Alex stepped forward and answered the man in a brash tone but as he was speaking to the man, Daz legs gave out on him and collapsed on the tiled floor of the store. Dr. McMoew hurried to Daz's side So did Alex and Nino after they recovered from the shock of seeing their friend collapse. checked Daz's pulse and it was very slow and shallow, He panicked and took out a small green ball out of one of the pockets of his coat and proceeded to squeeze the ball with all his might.

The Doctor's breathing started to slow down and he began exhibiting a new attitude,With a swift tilt of his head he looked at Nino and said with a commanding voice." You there, I don't care where you come from or what you doing on this cursed island but what I do know is that your friend over here is badly injured and is very exhausted. So I suggest you pick him up and follow me to the room behind that curtain...The doctor pointed to a curtain behind the till counter...That's if you wish to save your friend from death." finished as he stood up and walked away from Nino and Alex.

Nino carried the unconscious body of Daz to the room behind the curtain and was shocked by what he saw. It was like a little hospital room with everything that resembled a hospital room, Nino layed Daz down on the bed and followed the instructions that he was busy listening to from the doctor, He took the messed up shirt of Daz and tossed it to the floor, The doctor stepped closer and began to inspect the cuts and bruises on Daz's body but then he found something that shocked him even more.

_'The tattoo?! I thought I would never see the tattoo that belongs to the Mongolia family in my life time again! So I'm healing a killer from that twisted family.'_

The doctor then turned and stared at Nino and Alex, The doctor suddenly took out his scalpel and started threateningly swiping it in front of the boys. Alex was confused by the doctor's actions and kept evading the mad doctor, "Why have you come here Mongolia family assassins?,Answer Me! Have you come to kill me? Or was killing my only family not enough for you." The doctor spat the Mongolia name with distaste and his attack on the two boys was even more aggressive.

Nino and Alex looked at each other with confused reactions and stopped evading the doctor and stood still. The hair of Alex covered his eyes and it gave him a dark appearance and he screamed. " We're not part of the Mongolia family or whatever you call it! We are Pirates that were attacked by two guys called Jack and Joker. And I'm sorry about what happened to your family but you can't go around accusing people of their death." The doctor stopped in his tracks and shivered continuously as he tried to comprehend what he just heard.

The doctor regained his composure and chuckled lightly before he returned the scalpel into his coat and said " Hehe, I knew you guys were not part of the Mongolia family but just wanted to see if I still had the courage to fight." The doctor chuckled as he continued to check on Daz's injuries like nothing had happened but Alex and Nino's heads threw large and had sharp teeth and had flames burning brightly in their eyes as they both said in unison.

"**You Midget! Trying to see if you still had the courage to fight at our cost!."**

The doctor didn't take notice of the boys and their threatening but was focused on the tattoo on Daz's chest, It was a two guns forming an X, It was just like the insignia on his jacket.'_So their not part of the Mongolia family but are pirates? Then how come does this boy have the marking of a Mongolia family member...' _His thought was interrupted as he felt a hand touch his own, He looked at the hand and saw it was the hand of the boy on the bed. Daz opened his eyes rather slowly and looked at the Short man he knew as the doctor with the scalpel and in a dry whisper he spoke." Do you have any grape juice here ?" What he said was barely audible but the doctor lowered his head and heard what the young man had said.

The doctor again chuckled lightly and walked away from the room. Alex and Nino were the only people alongside Daz in the room, The room filled with silence as the boys were locked in their own thoughts of what transpired a few hours ago. Alex was the first to break free from his thinking, Alex remained where he stood but his anger was felt throughout the room.

"We nearly died out there! I can't say we are the strongest or the mightiest but we have one thing that those jerks don't have for each other that is...Friendship!. We should strive to become the best we can possibly be against heavy odds even if we have zero survival chances out there, We must pull through the hard times for we will become the conquerors of the sea!." Alex said proudly as he held his clenched fist in the air and stood triumphantly alongside his brother.

Nino was shocked at what his younger brother had said but concealed his shock with a light chuckle that got Alex's attention." What are you laughing at?" Alex asked curiously right after he asked Nino the question, Daz also broke out in a painful chuckle that caused him to slightly cough. Alex rushed to his friend's side and had a concerned look on his face as he looked at his friend coughing painfully due to his injuries. returned to the room holding a glass of grape juice in his hand, Daz saw the glass and in spite of his injuries leaped toward the doctor and proceeded to gulp away at the beverage.

sighed and grabbed the glass out of Daz's hand, He followed up by shoving Daz down onto the bed before getting bandages from a draw next to the bed and applied it on him. Nino and Alex watched the Doctor go to work on their friend, Alex quickly grew bored of watching the man work and stepped out of the room. Nino saw his brother step out of the room and followed him, Alex stood still against the wall of the store and looked in deep thought.'_ I need to train harder to become the captain I want to be!' _ He clenched his hand into a fist and smashed it against the wall. Nino was surprised by what he saw his younger brother had done.

"Oi Alex, What's up?" Nino said as he approached his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. Alex looked straight into the eyes of his brother his brother and burst into tears, Nino quickly held his brother close to him and let Alex cry.

"We nearly died... Alex said in between deep breathes...We were useless there against the twins,I don't want that feeling again. Even if we meet the strongest of pirates we should strive to be the best out there."

Nino smiled at his brother's words and let go of him then held his hand out for a handshake and received it, But while they were enjoying the tender moment. saw the passion the brother's had and smiled before returning to the room behind him.

**Author Notes. The End of Chapter 7 and we see the damage done by the Sebastian twins to the Blackbird pirates. Will the Alex and Nino seek revenge on the man who has something to do on their parents disappearance? Or will they go in search for the elusive One Piece Treasure? All will be revealed in the coming chapters. **


	8. Filler Chapter

**One Piece: The New Voyage****.**

**Filler Chapter 8: Undying spirit of the blackbird pirates.**

**(A/N) I see I've managed to create some interest in the story and while the blackbird pirates have suffered a devastating defeat at the hands of the insane twins of the Saint Merge Pirates. I would like to say to one of my reviewers that, No Blackbeard might not recruit the Sebastian Twins but that has given me an idea on possibly adding the user of darkness to my story. Reviews are things that make me work extra hard but now don't go and think of me as a Review hungry Author but as a Author who likes to know if you enjoy the story or not.**

**This chapter is a filler of sorts but the ending will hold a piece of information on what would be transpiring in the next chapter, So Gear up!, Enjoy the Blackbird pirates.**

**And for the Usual...****Disclaimer: ****I don't own one piece or the Islands that will appear in the story.**

The sun was shining bright upon a small island, Clearly morning was in session because the town was only starting to get ready for the day and in one house or you might say store things were looking rather active. The said store was noisy with two voices trying to show the dominance in each person, The neighbours who unfortunately lived close to the unusually loud store voiced their opinion on being woken up so rudely and early in the morning but the noise in the store just increased and things being thrown against the wall was heard. The roof of the house comically was blown away by a huge pillar of fire.

The culprit for this action was a grumpy teenage boy with light pink eyes and shoulder length red hair but his hand was encased in fiery red fire that was aimed at the other culprit of the early morning ruckus a boy with messy grey hair and piercing black eyes that held a glint of mischievousness. The said boy grinned nervously as he beads of sweat moved down his face, He held his hands up as a sign of peace but The pink-eyed boy just glared at him almost looking for any sign if he should burn the boy to a crisp. The older but short man in the room chuckled lightly as he rubbed his hands together evilly behind Alex and attempted to walk out of the kitchen but was also stopped by a hand appearing in front of his face encased in fire. The pink-eyed boy kept his fiery hands in front of the two noise making fools and said in a monotone voice.

"Care to explain why the hell are you two arguing about so freakin' early in the morning!" He shouted the last part as the fire in his hands violently waved as if him shouting was like adding fuel to the fire. The man and the boy swallowed their own spit as the flames was starting to heat up in front of their faces, The grey haired boy nervously started to mumbled softly to himself but he suddenly felt the temperature rise in the kitchen and Shouted.

"I saw the doctor feeding a white mouse that was sitting on his shoulder when I came to get a glass of water and so I told him to kill the vermin!" Alex said as he sweat profusely, Nino deadpanned and sweatdropped at the reason why there was so much commotion in the kitchen this morning but he then decided to walk out of the kitchen and said not even a word on how bizarre he found the situation. Alex and the doctor were left confused in the kitchen instead the doctor again chuckled evilly this time and jumped high for a short guy and magically whipped out a hummer, Alex's eyes shot out wide and spit went out flying out of his mouth as he was hit comically with the hummer and the doctor stood triumphantly upon the fallen Alex.

Daz was in one of the rooms that the good doctor had offered the boys to stay in for a while, His sleep was too interrupted by the early activities of his friend and but he didn't mind the noise as it was a sign that everything was back to normal but the one thing that was bothering the gun wielding assassin was the...Sun that was blinding him to the point he had to close his eyes and try to sleep again but he couldn't go back to sleep. The fight between him and Joker Sebastian was still playing in his mind even though he won the fight, He didn't walk out of it on his own two legs but was helped up by Alex and Nino. He twisted and turned trying to avoid the rays of the morning sun he growled and threw the blankets on the floor revealing the bandages that covered his chest but his well-toned body showed as he shot out of his bed and walked slowly to the curtains that were open by the doctor who came to check up on him much earlier in the morning.

**Flashback**

(**A/N) Flashbacks will be in italics from here on forth.**

_The sun had not yet risen, The sky was painted with stars as the sky was starting to turn a blueish colour. The door of a room was opened slowly as a short figure stood behind the opened door, Cat-like whiskers made the figure look like a monster but then figure moved into the room and stood in front of the window before opening the curtains and laughing maniacally, The laughing woke up the boy who slept on the bed across the room but the figure just kept on laughing as if he didn't sense nor sight the boy slowly without making a sound, The boy walked cautiously across the room to get a look at the stranger in his room but he was soon stopped as the man had a eery tone to his voice._

_"Thinking that you can sneak up on me is not something you want to do Daz-san but do it either way and find out how foolish you really are." The figure said as the sound of his voice was that of a man but Daz decided to be foolish and leaped toward the man but missed the man by centimeters, The man seemed to glide to the side as Daz punched rapidly , failing to land one punch on the man . The injuries that Daz was nursing started to hurt him again as he fell to one knee but determination in his eyes proved greater than his pain . Daz shot up from his kneeling position and did a quick roundhouse kick aiming to take off the head of his attacker but his attacker bent down, Daz suddenly twisted his leg and changed the failed roundhouse kick to a axe kick that connected to the head of his attacker._

_The figure rolled around the floor in pain, Clutching his head and shouting words that Daz wouldn't like to think about again. Daz swiftly moved to the light switch and turned on the lights of the room, he was shocked to see The man who had helped him and his friends two days ago on the floor sporting a huge plaster on his cranium _

_Daz was in shock and confusion before he rushed to the doctors side but the doctor stood up as nothing had happened and smiled a goofy smile before he pulled out a huge needle out of his white coat as he laughed idiotically as a background suddenly appeared behind him with yellow thunder strikes flashing wildly, Daz sweatdropped at what was happening in front of his eyes and asked himself if the doctor was idiot or a doctor filled with madness. The doctor brought the huge needle closer to Daz who cowered to the corner of the room with a cloud of depression looming over his head._

_The doctor's expression changed and put away the needle and walked toward Daz and crouched down and said"You should push yourself so hard boy otherwise you will burn yourself out and not be able to make a full recovery." The doctor's words and actions seemed different from the maniac one of earlier. Daz stood up and looked at the short doctor before moving to his bed and sitting on it, The doctor checked his injuries and was surprised to see that Daz's minor injuries had healed but his Ribs were still in bad shape. The doctor did his business and left the room, He left Daz still sitting on the bed in thought but Daz's thoughts were interrupted as he heard screaming in the kitchen, He sighed and proceeded to go to sleep to only find the sun rising up the sky and not allowing him to go to sleep._

**Present Time.**

Daz was looking for his clothes but found a grey sweatpants and a orange T-shirt that had the words "Winner" on it. Daz disliked the colour orange but made an exception just for today. He also found shoes that fit him perfectly before stepping out his room and made it through the hall as he was about to make a turn at the corner, He saw Nino still asleep in his room but he moved on and was greeted by a very happy Alex who was busy helping the doctor cook some breakfast that smelt wonderful to the nose of daz but he was not in the mood for any food at this time.

He walked over to the table and pulled up a chair and sat down as the food was placed on the table. Alex pulled himself a chair also and sat down before the doctor also took a seat, The room was suddenly filled with silence as the three occupants were staring at each other. Alex broke the silence by shouting "Itadakimasu!" And began chowing down the food in incredible speed that amazed the doctor but disgusted Daz but was content on watching Alex to see if the vaccum would choke on his food or not but his was left speechless as Alex took a massive bite of the meat that was present on the table.

The doctor however ate his breakfast calmly and here and there stared at daz who was fiddling with the orange juice in the glass and raised a eyebrow as he remembered that daz liked grape juice but wanted to know why the gun wielder loved grape juice so much. The doctor cleared his throat and asked " So Daz-san, Why do you find grape juice so appealing?" The doctor asked as he brought a piece of bread to his mouth and ate it. Daz wondered why he should tell the doctor but he decided to tell the doctor. Daz moved the orange juice out of the way, "The reason why I find Grape juice so interesting, is because my mom was a worker on a farm where they harvested grapes for wine but I also found working alongside my mom refreshing because she would give me grapes as an reward for my hard work. that all changed when the farm was nearing bankruptcy, the Mongolia family came into town and saw the farm as a great business opportunity to transport their illegal goods across East Blue and other places but then it all came to an end as the Marines found out the ploy of the Mongolia family schemes and burnt down the farm..Daz stopped as he pictured the scene unfold before his eyes and continued.. Along with my mother and other farm workers in it. My father was there for me since that happened and that's why I love grapes due to it reminding me of my mother." Daz said as he stood up and asked the doctor something.

The doctor smiled and searched in his pocket for something before taking out a 200 Beri note out of his pocket and gave it to daz. Daz made his way to the stairs leading to the store below them but was stopped as he heard a muffled voice behind him. He turned around and saw Alex with a chicken bone in his mouth, he held his fist in front of daz and daz proceeded to fist pump with Alex but the moment was paused as fire suddenly appeared in the kitchen and through the flames two hands reached out to the two boys and Nino appeared out of the flame, The fire wielding boy was wearing only his underwear, That freaked out Alex and Daz but Nino glared at them with killer intent before the two boys calmed down.

Alex smiled and began laughing loudly "Yosh, We have come a long way together but I think we need more time before we hunt down the man who had something to do with mine and Nino's parents disappearance but we shall go to the town of the beginning and the end, Times have come for us to be the pirates we need to be!." The boys cheered loudly but the moment was comically ended as Nino fell asleep while standing before he burst into flames and disappeared and Alex returned to the table and ate the food with new vigor and while for Daz he just walked down the stairs and left the store/house.

The doctor saw this and smiled brightly, And ate the food on his plate not minding the chewing sounds Alex was making. The doctor was deep in thought._'Maybe I should tell them that they are not yet ready to venture to the land of beginning and the end quite yet, otherwise they will surely die too early in their adventure. I fear I must come out of this retirement I've isolated myself in for the past 5 years and help these kids.' _ The doctor thought to himself and let go of his serious expression on his face and watched Alex eat the food like a tornado uprooting trees.

(A/N) **Phew! Quick chapter I wrote just now but I'm glad I wrote it because I've been busy with exam things since the week started and I hope you find out what Alex meant in his speech (That kid can be a leader when he wants to be one.) But we also found the reason why Daz loves his grape juice but what is the good doctor up to. We shall all find out in the coming chapters!.**

**Yosh! **


	9. Chapter 9

**One Piece: The New Voyage**

**(A/N) Yosh, The new installment of the one piece fabric that is gaining more attention in the one piece category. Okay Okay Okay enough of my boasting, Chapter 9 is up and the boys shall receive some news that will shock them a bit (It will shock Alex and Niño more than Daz). And on we go with the story!**

**Per Fan fiction Law, Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or the islands in it but I do own the Original characters I've created**

**Chapter 9: The forest hills of Gosa Village, ?**

**Somewhere in Gosa Village**

The Sun stood brightly in the sky as it gave off its soothing hot rays but the spirit of the people of the village was not dampened by the hot sun instead were recharged as they walked in haste on the streets of the village. One person was not enjoying the sun as he sat on a bench looking at the can of grape juice in his hand, Sweat poured down his face in heaps, and He ran his arm across his forehead to stop the sweat from reaching his eyes. He looked up and mumbled something about wanting to shoot the sun if it were human.

Daze was not enjoying the day as he took a huge gulped of the sweet contents in the can and proceeded to throw it in the trash can beside him. He sighed and felt like taking off the orange T-shirt he currently wore, after sitting on the bench for a while he decided to pick himself up from the rather comfortable bench and shuffled his way around the town. He was amazed by the little village housing so many people but also seeing the unique statues that were displayed in the town, He paused and stared at a small stall that captured his attention. He made his way to the stall and looked through the contents that were displayed on a table.

A small green-eyed man popped up on the other side of the table, the man smiled at the prospect of gaining a customer at such a difficult time on the village. The green-eyed man cleared his throat and said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice." I see you're looking at the necklace that is a fine piece of jewelry but it's going to cost you a lot of money." The man said as he rubbed his hands mischievously behind the table but he was shocked as Daze just turned around and walked away from the stall. "H-Hey son, where are you going?!...the man complained...I'll drop the price to whatever money you have." Daze smiled but the man didn't know this as the Blonde turned around again and searched his pockets and took out 40 Beri.

"Well since you say that you will drop the price of the necklace to whatever money I have then, I guess in your good heart you have a place for me since I'm dead broke and will accept the money I give you now."

The man sweat dropped before accepting the money with open hands and gave Daz the necklace with fire swirls that seemed like was encrusted with jewels of different colors. Daz smiled a goofy grin and wore the necklace as soon as the piece of jewelry was in his hands, Daz made his way back to 's store to see how things were holding up but choose to take his time in his pursuit to not get into the drama that was happening supposedly in the store.

** 's store.**

The store was not busy like the other stores in the village but it was not quite as unproductive as was using his guests to fulfill his needs. Alex was running around the store sorting out the huge pile of boxes that had the stores supplies, He had been carrying the heavy load to the storage room for a few hours now but it was his stubbornness that made the job last so long. He panted as he struggled to carry a box that almost made him cry from the pain his arms were feeling but the doctor suddenly appeared behind Alex and gave the young pirate a headache from the punch he received. Alex mumbled incoherent things about the short man, He hoisted up the box to his shoulders and made his way to the storage room.

The doctor watched the young pirate.'_ Hmm, His physical strength is not so great but he can improve in that area, my other concerns are Niño-kun and Daz-san's physical strength too but all can be solved in a good training sessions. ' _the doctor thought but jumped up from his chair as he saw Alex was slacking on the job again and landed a perfectly aimed kick to the boy's lower back. Alex was sent tumbling like a bowling ball and crashed into the multiple boxes, He eyes were replaced with swirls indicating he was dizzy. Niño walked into the room and saw his brother laying on the floor rumbling nonsense, He just ignored his younger brother and walked straight up to the doctor before he scratched the back of his shoulder length red hair and yawned before questioning the doctor on what happened.

So what happened here? Because anything involving my idiot brother is something more idiotic than him."

The doctor smiled and pointed to a chair so Niño would sit down and listen to what the doctor was about to say, at that moment Alex shot up from the grave of boxes with a scowl on his face and ran wildly to doctor and shot a fist to the doctor's face but the doctor caught the fist of Alex without looking at him before crushing the pirate's hand. Alex shouted out in pain as his hand felt like it was obliterated by the strength of the doctor, Niño witnessed it happen before his eyes but fought back the temptation to cause a major issue. smiled as if nothing happened instead ordered Alex to calm down and relax before he stared at the two boys before him.

The door of the store suddenly opened accompanied by the sound of the bell ringing, all the occupants of the store looked at the door and saw Daz standing staring at them back as if to say what was happenings. The doctor calmly stood up and had a serious demeanor about him, he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"You kids are not ready to go to Loguetown, I've witnessed strong pirates go to that place and not make it to their ships again. Loguetown is known as the town of the beginning and the end for a reason, I'll be frank with you kids, You all three sitting here before me are weak..." The doctor paused what he was saying as Alex in fury blurted out, "We not weak! We are strong and who are you to tell us that we are not ready to go to Loguetown". Alex was shaking violently with anger and clinched his hand into a fist however both hands of Daz and Niño appeared on Alex's shoulders, in an attempt to calm the young pirate down.

"I'm nobody in the world, well not anymore" the doctor mumbled to himself but focused his attention back to the boys. Alex-Kun believe me when I say that you're not ready to go to Loguetown and face the captain that is stationed there. None of you are ready! ". The doctor released a breath that he seemed to have kept in before continuing. I have a plan, actually it is a training regime meant to strength you physically and not entirely depend on your devil fruit powers." He said that part while looking at Niño, Pink met blue. The doctor scratched the back of his head as he seemed like he was thinking of what next to say, A light bulb comically appeared above his head.

**Gosa village Forest hills.**

The group were in the forest of Gosa village, the sound of birds chirping and the tree branches snapping were all the sounds the boys could hear but the doctor was smiling with no end to his cheerful attitude. The boys were confused by the situation they found themselves in but they couldn't go against the doctor's orders and stay at the store. Alex looked at the towering trees and found some monkeys leaping from tree to tree, he was puzzled by why he was here instead he pushed the thought aside and focused on the doctor who was unusually very happy.

The doctor coughed to get the attention of the boys." This is the forest hills of Gosa village but you will come to know this place as home for the next few months." Once the doctor had finished what he said, he heard a chorus of "huh?!" from the boys but he raised his hand and the boys were settled down again and he continued " However if you three are able to defeat me then I'll let you leave this village and go but if you don't then this lovely place will be your home. Feel free Niño to use your devil fruit powers because while you are here I'll have to give you a sea stone to suppress your powers." A single bead of sweat ran down the face of Niño and his eyes widen but that was quickly replaced with anger as his fist shot into orange and red flames but Daz was silent throughout the ordeal they were in.

Alex hands had a bluish glow about it and the teenage sped forth toward the doctor, his hands balled into a fist as he threw a punch to the doctor's face but the old man formed an X with his arms and blocked the anger fuelled punch. The trees behind the doctor seemed to bend at the impact of the punch, the doctor chuckled lightly as he let his guard down and struck a quick kick to the midsection of Alex, Time seemed to move slowly as the sound of ribs snapping was heard. Alex flew straight into the tree but the outraged teen shot up again and dashed once again at the older man before he sent a crushing blow to the man's chest, the man rolled across the floor as Niño appeared beside Alex and whispered "**Shoot em' up" **bullets made out of fire was shot out of Niño's fingertip, The doctor continued to roll on the floor as the bullets of fire missed him by centimetres. The doctor stood up and watched as an incoming kick from Daz was coming his way but the the took a defence stance and caught the foot of Daz before swinging the blonde teen around and launching him upward and leaping to meet the ascending teen before planting a series of punches to the teenager's stomach, Spittle flew out of Daz's mouth as the wind left his lungs and came crushing down to ground. Alex ran to catch the hurt Daz and watched over his friend, Niño was in a fierce hand to hand combat as the doctor sent a kick to the head of Niño but the kick of the doctor phased through the head of Niño, Niño twisted and delivered an elbow to the doctor's face before spinning to catch the doctor with a surprise kick to the side of his chest. The doctor stumbled to the side as he was a little disoriented from the combination from Niño, The older man didn't have time to gather himself as he was confronted by Alex who launched a small sphere to the doctor's stomach, the sphere connected with the doctor's stomach before it exploded on impact. The doctor shouted in pain as his whole body felt like it was electrocuted, The man crushed into the tree breaking it in half.

Alex ran toward the injured man but he stopped as he felt his vision got blurry but shook his head before his vision got back to normal, The teenager then sent another blue sphere to the doctor but the doctor dodged the small sphere and watched in shock as the tree he crushed into explode from the small sphere. The doctor decided to get serious and stood up despite his nerves not responding well after being electrocuted, The doctor disappeared from Alex's field of vision before he appeared in front of the young pirate and aimed a knee to Alex's chin but the teen leaned backward and back flipped as his right foot also aimed to get the doctor's chin, the doctor gripped the leg of Alex and slammed the teen on the ground as a small crater was formed from the impact.

Niño was shocked as he saw his brother perform the technique that nearly defeated the doctor.'_ So he is even doing dead bolts, He must be really desperate to win this fight...' _But Niño was brought out of his thoughts as the doctor approached him before Niño said "**Hell fire" ** flames erupted from Niño's hands, The temperature around the four combatants increased as Niño raced toward the oncoming doctor, The two gladiators collided in the centre of the battlefield as the two fought. The doctor did well to dodge the fiery fists of Niño, The doctor did a roundhouse kick to the head of Niño, Niño skidded and formed a blade made out of fire and stabbed the ground to stop his movement and cocked back his fiery fist and punched away another kick from the doctor. The doctor grasped his now burnt leg as he hissed in pain, Niño grinned before he raised his hands to the sky and said "**Fire star fall" **Niño shot small balls of fire out of his hands and watched as the doctor looked up to see the fiery balls of fire descend onto the battlefield before he tried to run away from the rain of fire but he failed to notice that Daz was behind him as the blonde teen sent a bone crushing elbow to the spine of the doctor, The doctor slumped forward but suddenly the body of the doctor began hazy as his body vanished before the eyes of Daz who was shocked as his brain tried to registered what had happened.

"Impossible! He couldn't have used a captain level technique so casually..." Daz looked at Niño who frantically searching for the now disappeared doctor but then Niño saw a shadow behind Daz before he shouted."Daz! Look behind you." A hand became visible and grabbed the throat of Daz before lifting up the blonde in the air before choke slamming the boy to the ground, Daz kicked the doctor away from him and thus earning him space away from the man but blood erupted from Daz's mouth as he felt pain rush into his body. Daz picked up a large piece of rock before tossing the piece of earth in the air and kicked it toward the doctor, The doctor merely stood there and watched the large piece of rock coming for him and in an act of physical strength he crushed the piece of rock with his bare hands but that proved as an distraction as Daz appeared before the doctor and placed two punches to the doctor's face. The doctor stumbled back but didn't regain his footing as Daz sent a kick filled with malicious intent to the side of the doctor's face, The doctor crushed into several trees. The damage was done to Daz as he coughed up more blood and fell to one knee, the sound of walking was heard as the doctor emerged out of the damaged trees and smiled before his expression changed to a serious one and vanished again only an after image was left where he stood first and grabbed Daz by the throat. Daz struggled to get out of the grip the doctor had around his neck, Niño jumped and twisted in the air before unleashing a spiraling beam of fire to the doctor, The doctor let go of Daz's throat and dodged the beam of fire. Niño landed next to his friend and was about to check if he had any serious injuries but Daz stood up again and panted as he wiped the blood from his lips.

"Damn! Why is a old man moving so quickly, Daz what can we do to stop this guy?." Niño said to Daz who was also wondering the same thing but the boys were brought out of their conversation as the doctor called out to them." Are you coming up with another plan? Or you just giving up because a pensioner like me is teaching you a lesson." The doctor laughed as he said the last part, much to the annoyance of the teenage boys, Niño got fed up with the old man's jokes and continued to shoot bullets of fire at the old man relentlessly, Daz got into a fighting stance and hurried into the dust cloud that had formed around the doctor. Two shadows danced inside the dust cloud but Daz came skidding out of the cloud, His orange T-shirt stained with his blood as he had a busted lip and several cuts on his face. He struggled to get up as his legs kept denying him the privilege of standing up. Niño sprinted, black burn marks followed his wild dash as he reached the doctor and managed to graze the old man on his face with a punch, The old man took a step back, a look of surprise as he registered that he got hit but he fought back his emotion and looked at the Niño whose long red hair covered his eyes and most of his face.

Alex stood up from the small crater he was slammed to and surveyed the area to find his brother staring at the ground and Daz laying on the ground looking up at the sky. Alex shouted "Niño Daz, are you okay?" Alex looked at the now standing Daz panting hard likely trying to catch his breath but Alex got no response from his brother who was still staring at the ground. Alex ran toward his brother and whispered something that made the red haired boy look up to his younger brother and smile.

"You are truly a idiot?, Sometimes I wonder if you really are my brother or not. Oi!..." Niño called out to Daz, the boy made his way to his friends and stood beside them.." I don't know if we can win this old man but we must try and do it and if we fail then we must become strong and be able to protect each other." Alex finished as he pointed at the doctor and shouted.

"We are the Blackbird pirates and we shall not lose this fight or any other fight we come across!."

The doctor smiled_' it seem I can't break their spirit but I will make them stronger and show them how to win against the odds.' _The doctor thought to himself as he saw an incoming Alex with Niño and Daz alongside him. The doctor merely dug his feet into the ground and prepared to defend himself from the onslaught that was about to occur, Alex made a dome around the doctor who let down his guard at the wrong moment as Niño landed a fiery fist to the stomach of the man as the wind left the doctor's lungs. the punch sent the doctor upward to the ceiling of the dome, With a flick of the wrist, the doctor was sent spiraling down to the ground forming a crater due to the impact. The doctor stood his blue T-shirt that he wore underneath the white coat had a burnt gaping hole instead of trying to get out of the predicament he was in, the doctor's laugh roared across the forest and stopped as he looked at the eyes of Daz staring back at him.

The doctor seemed not bothered at the close proximity of defeat coming his way, his lips curled up and he smiled at Daz who looked at him with eyes filled with determination before he and the doctor's fists clashed touch in unison. The impact sent Daz tumbling across the ground, Alex let down the dome and hurried to his friend and checked if he had any serious injuries to only find he had none. Niño looked at where the dome was and found a silhouette standing behind the smoke, A feeling of uneasiness came rushing to Niño's stomach. Niño rushed into the smoke but was knocked back out, Alex saw this and rushed over to his brother. Niño held onto Alex for leverage, The silhouette stepped out of the smoke, the brothers gasped to see the doctor standing there in front of them with no injuries visible. The old man smiled and pointed at them. "I congratulate you three for your undying spirit in the face of defeat but Alex-Kun you lack power because with power and that love you have for your friends, You can lend them your strength to your Crew mates in hard times. Niño-san you are the wheel that can steer your brother in the right direction, Daz you are the loyal knight that does what he can to protect the king but you close off your emotions in the attempt to become strong but you must know that emotions make us strong. All of you could have defeated me here today but you couldn't because you not a working unit as yet. The doctor said as he looked at the three boys and grinned before clapping his hands together, the doctor walked toward the tired trio and held his hand out for a handshake.

The boys were shocked at what the doctor had said about them, Alex gritted his teeth and tears fell down his face as he held tightly on the grass. It felt like his fighting resolve was broken, He stood up and his head held low as he was about to take the hand of the doctor, another hand appeared and slapped Alex's away from shaking the doctor's hand. Alex looked up and saw Niño's eyes staring into his soul, Daz appeared beside Niño as both older boys looked at their captain conceding defeat to the doctor. "What are you two doing?!." Alex shouted at his two friends who stood in his way, Alex was getting angry as Niño and Daz made no sign of them moving aside for Alex.

"Tell me Niño, What are you doing?!" Alex shouted again but didn't get the answer from his silent brother. Niño clenched his hand into a fist but he was struggling inside himself on what to do with his brother, Daz placed a hand on Niño's shoulder and nodded before Niño cocked back his fist and struck his younger brother square on his nose. Blood trailed from Alex's nose as the grey- haired boy stumbled back holding his blood nose, the doctor was confused by the action that had happened. Niño's voice roared across the forest " What has happened to you Alex? You just going to give up our mission to catch the man who had something to do with our parents disappearance, If you are then you just a coward that doesn't deserve to be my captain or Daz's captain." The words hit Alex hard as the blood from his nose trailed down to his upper lip, Alex looked up and stared at his dear friends who had been with him since through thick and thin but he shook his head and looked at the doctor.

"I concede defeat but let my brother and Daz go without me." Daz and Niño were shocked at what Alex said as the doctor clapped his hands together and did a celebration dance but he stopped what he was doing as he heard something. He turned around and looked at the trio, Niño bowed and said "I too concede defeat and will stay and become your student." Then he was followed by Daz as the former Mongolian assassin admitted defeat, The doctor was surprised but he then walked toward the three boys and said "This will be the first step for you brats to become something and not sea king bait but welcome to the tutelage of Juxtapose McMoew but more commonly known as by people of this village.

**Loguetown: Marine base.**

A figure stood looking at the town below him through the window, A captain's coat of justice draped over his shoulders, The man remained standing there as if he couldn't move away from the spot. A knock on the door was heard before the door was slightly opened, A young boy peered through the door. The man suddenly spoke in a deep commanding voice " What have I told you about disturbing me while I'm in my office." The boy gulped as he felt like running away but he had a job to do, The boy walked into the office his marine consisted of a dark blue pants, a white shirt and a cap with the word "marine" printed on it. The boy straightened up and salute to the man before addressing the reason why he was here. " Captain Slate Paulsberg as you know there had been a vacant position of Vice-admiral and you applied for that spot but I'm here to say that spot has been given to former captain and now Vice-admiral Makes Monroe, The slayer of sea kings.

The man named Slate Paulsberg smashed his office desk into piece, the young marine fell over himself as he watched The captain seething in anger.' _Why do they always overlooking me for the Vice-admiral seat, I'm growing tired of Akainu's favouritism. I'll show everyone that I deserve to be a Vice-admiral , I'll kill every damn pirate scum that come to loguetown.'_ The captain looked up and walked around his destroyed desk and picked the scared Marine soldier by his collar and said.

"Rex, why don't me and you take a little stroll around town and welcome any pirates we see to the wonderful island of loguetown." The boy called Rex gulped again and swiftly nodded his head in agreement.

**A/N : ****Well that's the end of the ninth chapter and we see the story developed slowly but that's how I like it. A new character has been added as you can see, The boys will be training for a couple of months so prepare for a time skip in the next chapter. Oops let me not say much and say my goodbyes. Please Read and Review if you like the story or think I've made mistakes along the chapter because I aim to please my readers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**One Piece: The new voyage.**

**(A/N) Damn! It feels good to be back and writing a new chapter. Times shall change in the following chapter but this chapter has a feel of villainous feel to it since I'll be checking up on the bad boys of my fanfic. Okay enough said about the villains and I'll have to say that I'm improving little by little but come on Fan why must some words disappear like the wind when I upload a chapter and I'm not the only one experiencing this when uploading a chapter. **

**Well that's enough of my rant( if that's what you people call a rant for these days.) Lol okay I'm just having fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or the islands associated with it but I do own the characters that I created.**

**And I wrote that boring and dull continuous disclaimer note but its only for my benefit, I wouldn't want lawyers knocking on my door at night.**

**Chapter 10: Swaying of bad influence, The Scum of the earth.**

**Grand line: Middle of the Sea.**

The swaying motion of the ocean caused a large blue ship with a large figurehead of a penguin at the front of the ship and multiple cannons on the side of the ship, The thing that set the ship apart from other ships that were cruising their way through the robust oceans of the grand line would know not to trifle with the men onboard the blue ship as they were known as the enigmas of the sea, The merciless killers of Marines that dared to stand in their way.

The men on the ship were walking in haste as they tried to complete their daily duties, One of the daily duties were to scout for any incoming ships that were perceived as a threat to them or their captain but the ship didn't lose its jolly good vibe as some men were seen holding up pints of rum and singing old pirates songs like their life's dependent on it. The sun was at it's peak, the blistering rays of the sun rained down on the working men but a single man seemed not to mind the heat of the sun but welcomed it as an opportunity to rest after being on the job for such a long time, the man felt a tap on his shoulder as he stood leaning against the wooden railings of the ship and turned to see who disturbed him but he then saw his second in command. A tall man with short black hair wearing a black and red trenchcoat with a turquoise T-shirt underneath, He wore a camouflage shorts and sandals, Pink sunglasses adorned his face and had a fair amount of facial hair.

The second in command looked at the man and grinned from ear to ear as the man fished out a coin out of the pocket of his trenchcoat and flipped it and grinned again as he just looked at the man. The man who was leaning against the railing just stared at the black-haired man before he spoke in a bored way." Mowas, I swear these days you will lose that damn coin and your luck will run out." The man said as he returned to looking at the ocean below him but he was once again tapped one his shoulder and sighed loudly enough for the man named Mowas to hear but turned around neither the less and was greeted by a piece of paper appearing in front of his face.

"That's today's newspaper and we made a little appearance on it after a couple of months of our absence but I think you will not be pleased by the events that transpired last week as you will read for yourself."

The man clad in a coat that was draped around his shoulders like most high ranking marine would wear them but it had a mock kanji on it with a sign saying, "**Injustice**". His pink hair was a contrast to the blood red coat he had on, he also wore a black jean with blue shoes. The man looked at the front page as his eyes bulged out of his skull and shouted. "Makes Monroe, The slayer of sea kings is now a vice-admiral?! This could make things a bit interesting and troublesome at the same time." The man said as he calmed down and paged through the contents before he came upon his face and smiled darkly as a large sum was written underneath his name.

"Captain Icy-Eight of the Saints Merge pirates now worth 170 million Beri." The man read from the page and chuckled darkly as he looked at his raised bounty before he came across more names of pirates with bounties and uttered two names with distaste." Grail lore and William kid." The words were like venom to the 170 million Beri pirate but he heard a chuckle escape the mouth of his second in command Mowas, Icy-Eight glared at his Vice-Captain, Mowas waved off the killing intent behind the glare and smiled as he clicked his fingers together and said.

"I knew giving you that newspaper would make your day horrible and that would make my day even better than it is." Mowas admitted to his captain, Icy-Eight just growled and threw the newspaper into the ocean below him and returned to his thoughts as he didn't find his day ruined by the news he had just received.'_ Makes Monroe, the new vice-admiral in the Marines, something must've have happened to make that fool on becoming a vice-admiral,His practically a menace to all pirates, him and that damn sword of his. Receiving the news of Grail lore's and William kid's bounties increasing would mean that have been busy to say the least. I can't stand those two Moro...'_ The coat wearing man was brought out of his thoughts as he heard his Den-Den Mushi ringing in his pocket, he took out the mobile snail and answered.

"I didn't think you would call me again Lawrence but a man of your status would need my help with something or two, How can I help you?." The mouth of the snail opened and a deep and Latin sounding voice beamed through the mouth of the snail. "I've not become your friend last time I remember for you to casually call me by my name but I will let it slide for now, I have here a bit of a problem with a unreliable source of information." Icy was seething at being talked to like a child by the man named Lawrence but he then answered back.

"And who and where is this unreliable source of information?" The captain of the Saint Merge pirates asked as the snail continued to relay the information to Icy-Eight, The call was ended as the snail shut it's eyes and silence passed through the two men as they stood leaning against the railing in their own thoughts but it was then interrupted as Icy-Eight pushed himself off from the railing and marched toward the centre of the deck and shouted.

"I REQUIRE THIS SHIP TO HEAD TO ALABASTA BUT ONCE WE ARRIVE IN ALABASTA, YOU WILL LEAVE ME AND MOWAS BEHIND AND YOU SHALL TREK FOR LOGUETOWN AND GATHER MUCH NEEDED RESOURCES UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE OF STARVATION!" The message was loud and clear as the crewmen stopped from what they were doing and all shouted in unison.

"AYE SIR!."

Mowas grinned and looked up to the sky and gently said to himself." Times of change are in motion and I will want to see things shake up in this dangerous world of ours." He peeled off the pink sunglasses from his face and revealed his unusually red pupils and continued to look up to the sky as if there was something interesting about the blue sky.

**Mongolia family mansion.**

The family mansion was usually quiet but today was not like any other days as the office of the boss of the family was in a heated verbal exchange with a well dressed man, The said man had a yellow pinstripe suit and brown shoes but his choice of clothing didn't match his vague usage of profanity." For fuck sake father why can't you just let me handle this mission instead of sending that wimp of a pirate Icy-Eight and his idiot band of posers." The young man said to the old man who remained seated behind his desk as veins started to bulge on his forehead and with a simple tap of his fist against the desk, It exploded into tiny pieces and the cocky, foul-mouthed young man was sent flying against the wall as the room began to feel smaller around the young man.

The older man who had obliterated a desk with a mere touch walked toward the young man and loomed over the young man who was trying his best to keep his consciousness as the haki in the room began to become unbearable. The young man started shouting out pleas of forgiveness." Pleases forgive me father on talking back to you..." The young man pleaded as if his life dependent on it as he continued." But father you favor more with Bambino than me and I'm the one that brings you the money and resources to power our underground operations but you don't see me as fit enough to go on a mission to alabasta to collect simple information. It pains me to know that you doubt my abilities." The young man said to his father but it was like his words fell on deaf ears as the older man lifted up the young man by his collar and his eyes had a glint of killer intent that was being given off the man.

"Son you must understand that I don't doubt your abilities to handle yourself but you are the brains in the family and your brother bambino is the brawn to put it lightly. I already have made contact with Icy-Eight and he will do the mission but for you to talk to me like I'm not your father or boss I'll have you know that you will die by my hand if you continue to act like a little girl crying over a doll." The older man side as he released his son from his grasp and dropped the haki output he was producing in the room and went back to his chair and picked up and used a Den-Den Mushi that was on the floor and told a lady to bring him a new desk. He cut the communication with the lady and watched his son dust himself off and correct his glasses before storming out of the office in anger.

The older man sat on his chair and held his head out of frustration and the oncoming headache that was quickly creeping up on him. The door of his office opened and the new desk he had ordered came in carried by two suit wearing men who bowed down after they had placed the new desk in the place of the old one, a lady wearing formal attire entered the office holding a cup of coffee in one hand and on the other a huge black book. The brown eyes of the lady landed on the old man rubbing his head before placing down the cup of coffee on the desk and sat down on the other chair across the desk and began reciting a list of the things the man should do for the day but the man held out his hand and signalled for her to stop. The man looked up and saw his secretary still in his office, He sighed and took the cup of coffee and took a sip of the delicious beverage. He sighed again but this time in bliss before talking again.

"Lira, can you please call Bambino to my office because I need to discuss several things with him and please can I be left alone for now."

Lira, The secretary stood up and walked out of the office, The old man relaxed in his chair before he eyes closed and seemed to drift into a mediative state. The entire office was quiet the only sound that was there was the sound of birds chirping as they flew across the skies, The man known as Lawrence cleared his mind but a nagging image kept popping up was his brother's face being carried away by the Marines and hearing his brother's calls for his help. Lawrence suddenly opened his eyes and took a sip of the hot coffee. '_ Why does he haunt me even if he is not dead but I thought getting rid of his son would help me not see his face every time I close my eyes.' _ His office door opened up and there stood a well-built man with a brown suit and heavily gelled hair that was slicked back, the man was clearly around the age of 25 as his eyes shone with determination and mischief.

Lawrence sat up straight on his chair and placed the cup of coffee down on the table and looked at the man he called his son and addressed his son in a serious tone of voice."We have much to talk about Bambino."

**Loguetown: Marine Base**

A white haired man walked through the barracks of the Marine base in Loguetown, His captain coat of justice swerved with every step he took, Some people would sometimes confuse him for a former captain that had white hair and was also stationed in Loguetown before making his way to the grand line but this man was nothing like the former captain and hero of Loguetown but he was slate paulsberg, The white haired looked around in boredom as his eyes scanned the place he was currently walking through and his yellow eyes settled on a marine that was busy moping the floor before him. The man named slate shook his head and stepped toward the busy marine and cleared his throat loudly so that he could get the attention of the marine, He achieved what he was looking to do, The marine's eyes widened as he stared at his superior in shock." C-C-Captain Slate!..." The marine stuttered as he comically couldn't held the mop properly anymore but Slate sweat dropped and placed his hand on the shoulder of the nervous marine and said in a concerned way.

"You know Rex every time I walk through this place I find you working your ass off and I don't like it sometimes."

The marine named Rex smiled and seemed to regain his composure but that didn't last as Slate broke out in a hysterical laugh and clutched his stomach from the laugh before he stopped and walked past the confused marine. Slate paused and turned his head to the standing marine and motioned with his hand that Rex should come to him and follow him to wherever he went, Rex shuffled alongside Slate as the two made their way to the busy streets of Loguetown, Slate took a deep breath and exhaled, His yellow pupils seemed to become brighter, Slate went through a couple of wanted posters that he took out of his pocket. The yellow eyed Captain tossed the posters casually to Rex who caught the posters rather clumsily and looked through the posters and stumbled upon some names that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Death Rows Sam, That's one crazy guy I wouldn't want to come across at anytime of the day." Rex said as he scanned again through the posters he saw nothing that would make him squeal like a girl and decided to pocket the posters. Slate grew tired of standing on the same place and began walking through the streets of loguetown, A few people would occasionally greet the captain or a few kids would just spring out of nowhere and start saying things such as wanting to be strong as the white-haired captain, It slightly annoyed the captain to see snot nosed kids saying that they want to be in the marine and not know it had its dangers. Slate was nearly killed in the war against the Whitebeard pirates at the Marine headquarters when the giant of a man unleashed the full might of his Gura Gura No mi powers that brought down many brave men.

Slate held his chest tightly as if he was having an heart attack, Rex took notice of this but decideded not to probe his superior if he wanted to remain alive, He gulped audibly enough for slate to hear and the man looked at his subordinate and questioned." Anything wrong Rex? You seem a bit nervous of something." Rex shook his head side to side in an attempt to stop his superior from finding out why he was so nervous, The two stumbled upon a bar and decided in a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors that Slate won almost too easy to enter the bar. Slate shoved the door open of the bar and peered inside and saw a great deal of men having a good time drinking themselves silly and flirting with women that didn't mind being cooed by the drunk snivelling fools. The room immediately fell silent as the people in the room saw the coat of justice dance around as slate move, the entire room's eyes fell upon Slate and Rex who was sweating buckets and had anime tears running down his face at the predicament he found himself in. The men who lived for justice found a table that had two chairs and sat down as the men in the room watched them with eyes of hawks but slate didn't seem to mind as much, A very large man sat opposite the two marines and with murderous glint in his eyes looked at Rex before licking his lips as if he was looking at dinner.

The large man stood up and took two steps and was looming over the seated Rex who was wondering why the light of the room seemed to dim around the table he and Slate were sitting at. He looked around and saw many of the men eyes were widened threatening to pop out of their sockets as they were looking at him or more likely the object that was blocking the light around his table, Rex got fed up and shot up from his chair and looked at the large man in front of him, The young marine froze where he stood and looked up to see the grinning face of the man that stood in front of him.

"D-D-Death Rows Sam!, Why are you here and what do you want with me?." Rex tried to make himself seem strong but he gave it away at the moment he stuttered the man's name but the large man just growled and that caused Rex to collapse from shock and his soul comically flew out of his mouth. Everyone laughed at the misfortune of Rex but Death Rows Sam picked up the small guy and threw him across the room and crushed into multiple tables, Sam looked at Slate and sent a huge fist in his way in an attempt to squash the marine captain but Slate seemed to teleport away from the punch and was seen hovering above Sam's head and Slate twisted his body and landed a nasty heel kick to Death Rows Sam's Head. The large man's legs seemed wobbly as he crushed into the table slate had sat, Slate was still in the air as the large man laid nearly unconscious on the floor. Slate smirked and did an elbow drop on the large man that made blood and saliva escape Sam's mouth from the force of the elbow drop.

Slate stood up and dusted off his uniform and went to the bartender before ordering a drink for himself, He turned around held the glass of alcohol in his hand and shouted " DRINKS ARE ON ME EVERYONE!" everyone in the bar cheered loudly at the prospect of getting free drinks but little did they know that it would be they're last drink for a very long time, Rex woke up from the mountain of tables that were covering him and saw his captain drinking and dancing with the pirates that were in the bar and even touched the asses of a few women in the process but he got slapped across his face repeatedly for his troubles on the ladies. The sound of Pints of rum being smashed together was accompanied by shouts of...

"KAMPAI!"

**(A/N)**** 10th chapter I can't believe I made it this far but we see our villains in action due to being sidelined for two chapters and I would like to say that I'm happy with the events that had happened in this chapter...I'm sorry if you find the conclusion a bit lacking but I found it to be a good ending to this chapter as it seems like the Slate was celebrating the 10th chapter update ( I know 10 chapters are not much but it means a lot to me.) Hehe The trio of the blackbird pirates will appear in the next chapter but come on people who read my story but don't review. **

**Take a moment out of your busy schedule to write a review and tell me what you think of the story or the chapter... Criticism helps me to do better and if you find my writing skills a bit lacking then tell me in a review, So that I can improve in my writing and make you happy(Yes I'm talking to you.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**One Piece: The New Voyage.**

**(****A/N) Yes, New chapter and there will be a time skip to ****bring forth the new boys( Okay they will be the same but just a minor change in power and appearance.) And to the guest reviewer Martyn, I'm sorry if I spelt "Kanpai" incorrectly to you but I must say I'm not very good in Japanese so bear with me please and arigatou for reviewing.**

**Chapter 11: Changing of fortune, Pulling through the darkness.**

**And for the boring disclaimer: I do not own one piece or the Canon characters that might appear, But I do own my own characters that you will read about.**

**Time skip-Gosa Village: Forest Hills.**

The wind was moving slowly through the tree branches of the forest, the sound of birds chirping and animals moving around was seen and heard throughout the forest. The afternoon sun was at it's peak as three figures laid on the evergreen grass of the forest, bruises were loitered on their bodies as they breathed hard, their chest expanding and relaxing. One by one, they stood up and seemed to walk slowly to a cottage that was at the centre of the open field, Pushing open the door of the cottage the figures seemed to be familiar with the place, one of the figures quickly made his way to the refrigerator, the light from the refrigerator showed the figure's blonde hair. The blonde haired figure scanned through the contents of the fridge and decided to pick a can of grape juice before crying anime tears from getting the delicious beverage, the two other figures sweat dropped and one of them said.

"I thought you got over that stupid drink Daz but it seem we were wrong right, Niño?." The figure named Daz grew a huge tick on his forehead and accidentally squashed the can of grape juice that resulted in the juice spilling everywhere, The two other figures erupted in hysterical laughter that made them fell over themselves and clutch their paining side's. The visibly angry Daz glared daggers into the skulls of his laughing friends before he yelled.

"WHY YOU LITTLE SHITS, YOU COST ME SOME QUALITY GRAPE JUICE, IF WE WEREN'T FRIENDS THEN I WOULD'VE KILLED YOU BOTH!." Daz grew razor sharp teeth and flames erupted in the background as he kicked the heads of his friends before calming down and sadly looking at the ruined can of grape juice as a gloomy cloud suddenly appeared above his head, causing the two figures to sweat drop at the negative vibe being given off by the blonde, The laughing figures stopped laughing and went to their miserable friend and placed each of their hands on the gloomy teenager's shoulder and conjured up another can of grape juice in front of the unsuspecting teen who looked at the can of his precious beverage and excitedly took the can and opened it and took a gulp of the juice and suddenly his eyes turned into stars as multiple fireworks went off behind him, lighting up the sky in the background.

"MY GOD! I NEARLY FORGOT HOW IT TASTE AFTER MONTHS OF NOT HAVING IT IN MY SYSTEM, I FEEL ENERGIZED! THANKS TO YOU ALEX, I CAN FINALLY FEEL LIKE A GOD AMONGST GODS. Daz yelled as he took another gulp and savoured the great taste of the juice, Alex gave him a thumbs up but other figure named Niño sweat dropped and complained." You don't even thank me Daz? Stupid Blondie." Niño insulted Daz, as soon as Daz heard the insult, he was right in the face of Niño as they engaged in a contest to see who had the best insults for each other. Alex just slipped away from his arguing friends and went to the room he had spent the last few months in and took off his dirty T-shirt and threw it on the floor he looked at himself in the mirror, his body had changed drastically as he was more toned than he was before he came to the forest, he had not cut his hair in a while as it was reaching his shoulders in length and was nearly covering his eyes but he thought he looked cool with his hair like that. He continued to look at himself before his hand ran through his hair, before stopping and checking on a scar that was located across his back.

'_And here I thought it would heal up and vanish like the other scars I had while in this place but I guess the doctor was not joking around when he said I would encounter bears in this place.'_ Alex thought to himself before exiting the room and going out of the cottage, he left his brother and Daz still arguing and calling each other ridiculous names and decided to head to the lake that was not so far from the cottage and take a well-deserved bath from all the training he went through today. He got to the lake and jumped in the lake as he soaked up the good feeling of taking a bath from the hard training he had to go through but his quiet alone in the lake was interrupted as Niño and Daz crushed into the lake causing water to splash everywhere.

"Yes, it sure feels great to cool down in this after a hard day's training." Niño sighed as he swam around the lake before stopping, his red hair was tied in a Japanese topknot hairstyle and his pink eyes shone with determination and a fiery resolution to them. He turned and looked at his unusually silent brother who was seemingly staring into the sky, Daz too saw this as his blonde hair was still the same as he saw it unbecoming of him to grow his hair like his partners, a scar ran across his right eye as a result of a fire blade from Niño during one of their training sessions but he didn't mind the scar as it served as a reminder of the hardships he had gone through.

The time Alex, Niño and Daz spent training and living together made their bond even stronger than it was a few months back, the defeat at the hands of their master and doctor was still fresh in their minds, The trio relaxed in the cooling water of the lake and seemed to drift into their own thoughts but as they wanted to take their minds off the stressful things. The boys picked up a sound coming from a twig that was being broken, they simultaneously looked over to the direction of where the sound came from and saw a small deer walking away from the trees, the boys sighed and went back to the bathing in the lake but it was interrupted as a massive rock appeared in the sky and seemed to make it's way to the lake.

Alex jumped up in a flash to meet the massive free falling rock half way and smashed it to pieces with his fist before twisting and performing aerobatics that caused Niño and Daz to cover their eyes from seeing Alex naked , the grey haired 15 year old dived into the lake and got applauded by Daz who also held up a sign stating."9 Points." Alex grinned and hit his chest as his chest swelled up with pride.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Alex said to an invincible audience, Niño sweat dropped in annoyance for his brother's antics before going over to Alex and landing a hard punch to the base of Alex's resulting in Alex comically growing a red lump on his head, Alex eyes watered as he wanted to cry but fought back the tears, Laughter filled the lake as the boys started chasing each other around the lake in an effort to catch each other. A figure emerged behind the trees near the lake as it looked at boys having fun in the water, the figure walked nearing the lake and with a loud cough caught the attention of the trio in lake and all of them were shocked as the very man that landed them up in this forest was standing in front of them not looking even a day old, okay maybe he had a few strands of grey hair on his purple hair but he still looked young like the past few months didn't have a huge effect on him. The doctor chuckled as he saw his students looking at him with wide open eyes and he placed a bag that he was carrying near the lake and waited for the boys to get done with what they were doing, the boys got done with their doing and got out of the lake and dried themselves off before scanning through the content in the bag that the doctor had brought.

Alex wore a pair of brown shorts and blue shoes also had a yellow T-shirt with the number 15 on it but he retained his purple finger fingerless gloves, Daz had on a black suit with a striped orange shirt and black shoes, he had come to accept the colour orange over the time he was in the forest. Niño wore a green pants and yellow boots that were steel tipped in front of it, He also wore baby blue shirt that had floral prints on it, the boys had gotten done with they dressing and were now looking at their teacher who they had last seen on the day of their were defeated but the old wise man left them with a book filled with instructions on what to do for the last few months they were in the forest and it had helped them a lot even if it meant poking a beehive to gain the necessary speed. The doctor stood up from where he had rested and looked at his three students that looked a lot stronger than the last time he saw them, he held out his hand in front of the boys who were perplexed by the action but what the doctor said next made them realize what he was trying to do.

"Are you not going to shake my hand boys? I know leaving you here in the forest was a bad thing but it was necessary for all of you to be able to gain the power you need to face the wrongs of the world, if you don't want to shake my hand then I'm fine with your decision."

The doctor named Juxtapose McMoew said to the boys whose faces were emotionless as they stood in front of the doctor who was offering his hand for the trouble he had put them through but the doctor didn't suspect what would happen next. Alex had stepped up in front of the doctor and sent a fast punch to the doctor's face that sent the old man through several trees, Niño and Daz stood behind Alex and acted as if what Alex did was right but laughter was heard from the place the doctor was sent crushing to, the doctor in a flash appeared in front of the trio and had a hearty laugh before holding out his hand again for a handshake and this time Alex took the doctor's hand and shook it... Niño, Daz and Alex laughed alongside the doctor as they walked toward the cottage that was their home for the last few months, opening the door, the boys lead the doctor to the small lounge. The doctor took a seat a chair and looked at the standing boys in front of him and smiled proudly at his students that he thought of as his sons, The doctor clapped his hands together and spoke.

"I see you three have grown quite strong, Alex you have found the power that you needed to protect your nakama in dire situations that might occur and you Niño have become the steering wheel that you needed to be to steer your crazy brother in the right path because without you, this crew would be a place of chaos. Daz, you've changed from being a kid that locked up his emotions to a fun, loving kid that still has a sweet spot for grape juice, as a teacher I feel proud to have you three as my students, for the last six months you have showed me the importance of friendship and bonds.

The doctor said as tears started forming around his eyes but wiped away the tears that threatened to spill if he let them, the boys were visibly shaken by the doctor's words about them and they hurried to the doctor's side and all three of them embraced the doctor's in a hug that shocked the doctor who returned the gesture after his initial shock, The group remained like this until the doctor said it was enough and the trio went to each of their rooms and packed their belongings and met the doctor in the lounge before they exited the cottage and headed to the exit of forest.

**Gosa village- Business district.**

The town hadn't changed much as the people were walking around with plastic bags in hand filled with many things and some were holding hands in a display of affection but the main thing that caught the eyes of the boys was the pharmacy of the doctor, it looked the same as the day the boys had left it, Alex seemed unsure of why the doctor didn't do any improvements to it but decided to ask the doctor. " Juxtapose-sensei, why have you not had any renovations for the medical store for the past six months because it looks kinda dull right now." The doctor grew a tick on his forehead and shook his throbbing fist in front of Alex's before smashing the fist against Alex's head that made the head of the grey haired teenager grow a large lump.

"Shut your trap kid, the reason why I didn't have renovations for my store was because of something else."

Daz and Niño sweat dropped and proceeded to go inside of the store where they were greeted by a beautiful girl, her hair was brown and her eyes were blue but the boys attention was on her incredible bust that was more defined by the tight white T-shirt, she had on. Niño's eyes suddenly grew into pounding hearts and seemed to wiggle his way to the girl's side and said in a charming manner. " If I would die right now then I would gladly accept death for I, have seen such great beauty in front of me." Niño smiled and held the girl's hand in his hands before he tried placing a kiss on it but didn't get a chance as a shoe hit him square on the face resulting in him tumbling comically across the room.

Doctor juxtapose hurried to the girl's side and asked" Has he done anything to offend you Mira-chan?." The girl named Mira shook her head and smiled at the doctor before going behind the counter and acted as if nothing had happened, the doctor made his way to the fallen Niño and picked up the red haired teenager by the collar of his shirt and said in a cold tone of voice." If I see your lips or smell you near my niece then you will return back to the forest for a year, do you understand Niño-kun?."

He ended off with a smile that freaked out Niño a lot but he nodded as a school child and stood up, Alex was busy laughing with Daz at the misfortune of Niño who glared at his partners and simply took his bag and went up stairs and settled his bag in the room he ice shared with his brother, Niño saw Daz walk past his room and he returned to unpacking his bag and then something caught his eye in the room. The katana that his father gave him was still there, in the very place he left it six months ago and he walked toward the katana that was in a red sheath, he picked up the katana and unsheathed the blade and looked at the beautiful blade. His full attention was on the blade, that he failed to notice the call named Mira was standing against his door, the girl knocked on the door resulting in Niño quickly sheathing his katana back and looking nervously at the girl.

The brown haired girl seductively walked to Niño and touched Niño's face but Niño couldn't handle himself as blood trailed from his nose, that he quickly wiped off and looked at the girl in a serious way, the girl circled around him before stopping in front of him and took his hand and placed it on her chest, the gesture made Niño's legs weak as his eyes again turned into pounding hair and shouted.

"OH MY GOD! I'M IN HEAVEN." a massive amount of blood erupted from Niño's nose that lead him to crush into the wall of the room and muttering incoherent things to himself in his blissful mental state. The girl simply walked out of Niño's room and closed the door behind her leaving the love struck flame wielder in his room.

Daz was about to enter the room he had spent a small amount time in, He finally got to the room and opened the door, he was greeted by the room being was lighted up by the sunlight before he threw his bag on the bed and went to stand next to the window. Daz just watched the town's people manoeuvring they way through the busy streets of the town, Daz held the necklace that was around his neck, the fire swirls made him realize what he had gone through the last six months of torture in his mind. Daz chuckled lightly at what he thought was a torture, he had gone through many torture session while in the Mongolia assassination corps to withstand any pain he was dealt with, Daz made to the bed and threw himself on it as his body seemed to enjoy the soft texture of the body and that promoted Daz to fall to sleep but it was interrupted as an image of his dad looking at him with a smile on his face.

Daz suddenly opened his eyes and was visibly shaken at the image of his dad popping up in his mind but he smiled as he knew that his dad was proud of him wherever he was and would go to the ends of the earth to meet him again, daz went back to sleep and the room fell silent as the blonde finally rested after six months worth of training that he had to undergo.

Alex was busy stuffing his face with the food, Mira had prepared for the boys but seeing that Niño was unable to eat due to "circumstances." And Daz soundly sleeping, it was Alex who was the only one who was still awake of the three boys and he was not wasting time and was busy eating the entire table empty, Mira was disgusted with the poor table manners that the grey haired boy was displaying but her uncle was having a blast of a time as he tried to match the appetite that the boy had but he couldn't match it instead he choose to watch the boy eat. Alex burped as a anime burp cloud drifted out of his mouth, Mira didn't like it as she stormed out of the kitchen and went downstairs to attend to anyone who came into the store.

The doctor laughed and patted Alex on his head before the air around the kitchen and the expression of the doctor changed and was one of a serious man, Alex gulped as he didn't like it when the doctor was serious but then the doctor smiled and laughed as he slammed his hand against the kitchen table, Alex joined and laughed alongside the doctor. The doctor stood up from his chair and went to the tap and poured himself a glass of water and drank it slowly and looked at the kid in front of him.'_ He has grown incredible strong, him and his friends but will the training be enough to face the monsters that will be in their way.' _ The doctor thought as he continued to watch Alex eat the remaining food on the door, the doctor made his way back to his chair and sat down and stared at Alex who did the same, both of their eyes showing a great deal of a strong will, Alex started feeling a bit tired and yawned but pushed his body's need for sleep.

The mouth of the doctor opened and he said something to Alex, whose eyes widened and the time slowed down as his brain tried to register what the doctor had just told him, Alex shot up his chair and stood still as his hair covered his eyes. He couldn't believe what the doctor had told him but then his mind placed the pieces together, Alex punched the air with both of his fist and shouted.

"YOU HAD A SHIP MADE FOR US! JUXTAPOSE-SENSEI."

The old man covered his ears as he signalled the excited teenager to quiet down for his sake, Alex toned down his voice and sat back down but it was visible that he was overly excited as his eyes were replaced with stars that were shining brightly, the doctor shook his head and wondered why he told the teenager the great news but decided that it had to be done. The doctor cleared his throat and prepared to speak but he was stopped as a small cloud made out of fire appeared in the kitchen, Niño materialized beneath the cloud and was quickly followed by Daz who ran to get to the kitchen to see what was happening, the doctor sighed and prepared once again to say what he was going to say a minute ago.

"Yes I've had a ship made for you guys to help you on your journey across the sea, I had to sacrifice renovations to my pharmacy to be able to pay the shipwright of this island to build a sturdy ship that can meet your expectations. I saw your pursuit of the man who had something to do with your parents disappearance very refreshing other than chasing that fable treasure known as the One piece, I understand very well that the sea is a dangerous place to be but you got each other to protect. There will be times where you will face stronger opponents that will look to break down the communication between you but please don't rely on your own strength every time but on the strength of each other."

The doctor spoke as he groomed his cat like-whiskers and had a broad smile on his face, Alex, Niño and Daz stood there looking at their teacher, advisor and father figure before them and bowed their heads and said simultaneously.

"YESSIR!"

The doctor laughed wholeheartedly and stood up and gave all three bowing teenagers an knock on the head earning the doctor complains of being a crazy old man but he raised his hand and said one last time. " Today shall be the last time we see each other but don't go and forget my teachings once you leave this island, tomorrow you will a chance to leave this boring island and see your new ship, make me proud and earn large bounties for your troubles, make the World government and the Marine quiver from fear when they hear the name of the Blackbird pirates."

The boys stood up straight and were happy to be taught by such a wise man even though he was a bit of an crazy man, he was still their teacher, the boys got teary eyed as they tried their best to muster up all the courage not to burst into tears from the speech the doctor had told them, They saluted the doctor as if he was a commander to them but they had deep respect for the man who had told them that they would die if they were not aware of their flaws in strength.

The boys remained in the kitchen as everything fell silent but it was broken as snoring was heard, Daz and Niño looked at where the source of snoring was coming from and were shocked to see Alex had fell asleep while standing, Ticks grew on Daz and Niño's forehead at Alex's blatant disregard for their master, Niño's hand was engulfed by red flames and Daz cocked back his fist as they both shouted.

"**Hell fire!."**

**"Death punch!." **

They both punched the sleeping Alex square on the face, The grey haired boy comically flew across the kitchen and into the wall leaving his body imprint firmly on the wall, Niño cancelled out his flames and Disappeared in a wind of fire and Daz casually out of the kitchen with his hands in his pocket, the doctor who remained in the kitchen sighed and looked at the unconscious Alex.'_ He never fails to bring entertainment in my house but he will have to pay for the repairs of my wall someday.' _ He thought before calling out to his niece that had heard the loud thud that came from upstairs but decided not to see if it was anything serious.

The brown haired girl rushed upstairs and saw the unconscious Alex on the floor and her uncle standing next to the boy and the old man ordered his niece to carry the boy to his bedroom, the girl picked up and carried the boy to his bedroom, the doctor made his way downstairs as he had heard the bell ringing signalling someone had come into his store to buy some medicine.

"It's time to get to work."

**(A/N) **** Phew, that's the end of the 11th chapter and we see the boys returning to the doctor's pharmacy and having a great time again, the time skip is six months because I thought it would be enough for the boys to gain the necessary power to be able to handle themselves against stronger opponents and I think the chapter's length is correct, I wouldn't want to bore people with an unnecessarily long chapter that loses it's spark as it goes on. **

**Please, people review as it helps me know where I've gone wrong and where I've got it just right, the more reviews, the more it makes me want to write a new chapter, because let's face it alerts and reviews makes the author put in that extra work in their stories.**

**Goodbye and please review!.**


	12. Chapter 12

**One Piece: The New Voyage.**

**Chapter 12: Unchanging Dreams, Set afoot on a new journey.**

**(A/N) Yosh, it's the new chapter and I'm pumped to unveil the very pirate ship to be owned by the blackbird pirate crew but also I'll be showing how the Marine will respond to the changing of era. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or the Canon characters but I do own the original characters that I created for this fan fiction. :)**

**Gosa Village: Dr.****McMoew's**** Pharmacy.**

A new day was ushered by the rising sun in the clear blue sky, things were shaping up to be perfect in the eyes of the citizens of the village that was within in an island in east blue. People were still asleep in their houses and the businessmen were busy setting up shop and checking their stock, in one of the shops things were normally to the people who were aware of the antics that went on in the store every day but today it was unusually silent as the occupants of the house were moving around the house that resided on the top half of the store.

A messy haired teenager was shuffling along the passage way and scratching the back of his head as he drank a glass of milk in his left hand and sighed as he was thinking about several things in his mind but one bugging thing that kept rushing into his thoughts was the fact he had to...'_ Damn! I hate the fact that I have to say goodbye to the old man and this place as it has become a second home to me and Niño, sure times are changing and we have become strong but I wish I could just stay here and quit being a pirate...' _ The teenager drove his fist into the wall and left a small dent in it before continuing.'_ No! I can't stop until I bring that man to justice for what he did.' _ He stopped thinking about it as soon as he felt someone was watching him but made it seem like he didn't realise that he was being watched.

The person who was watching the confused teenager was none other than Daz who decided to investigate the sudden noise that came from the passage way and saw it was his friend Alex who was standing in the passage way but he was about to go back to his room but he caught the confused, agonizing look on Alex's face. Daz was not a fool and decided not to meddle on his friend's problem and just went back to his room, He entered into his room and sat down on his bed, his eyes focused on the ground as if something interesting was about to happen. His blonde hair covered his forehead and he had enough of looking at the floor and went to stand at the window in his room and peered down on the street below and saw several people walking around and getting ingredients to cook breakfast, things seemed normal but Daz knew it was probably the last time he would see this island and it sadden him greatly but he also knew he had a mission he had to do.

Alex entered the room he shared with his older brother and saw Niño was still sleeping and snoring, Alex gained a bulging vein on his forehead and threw a pillow to the face of this brother that resulted Niño waking up, Niño glared at his younger brother but the anger he had toward his brother quickly disappeared as he saw the pained expression on his brother face. Niño sat up and stared at his brother before asking." Oi, what's the problem? And don't tell me it's nothing because you just say that not to make me worry about you. The red haired boy asked his brother who just stood there and looked at his brother.

"My problem is leaving this place, it has become like a home to us ever since we left Orange town and pursue the man who had something to do with the disappearance of our parents but I've grown attached to this place ever since we stayed here for six months."

Niño was shocked to hear what he brother had said to him but he remained calm and stood up and faced his brother and hugged him." I know it will be difficult to leave this place but be strong and promise yourself that you will come and visit the old man." Niño said to his brother as the grey haired teenager nodded his head but the moment was ruined as the door of the room was suddenly opened wide and there stood a shocked brown haired girl, who saw Niño hugging his brother, Niño sweat dropped and pushed Alex away like he was a piece of paper and wiggled his way to the confused girl.

"Mira-Chan! Don't look so surprised, I was just cheering my brother up but if you want a hug from me then I'll gladly give it to you." Niño said to the surprised girl as he sprung up and went for a warm embrace with the girl but instead got a hard punch to the face as he fell on the floor with his soul flowing out of his mouth in comical fashion. Mira shook her head in disapproval and proceed to talk with Alex." Uncle Juxtapose, said I should get you and your brother downstairs and have all your belongings with you." The girl said as she suddenly left the room, Alex proceeded to kick his brother to get the flame wielder to wake him up from his love-struck comatose state.

Daz too got the message from Mira and packed all of his belongings into his backpack and went downstairs and waited for Niño and Alex to come down, The duo finally came down the stairs and was greeted by the doctor, Daz and Mira who was standing behind the counter. The doctor walked toward the Alex and Niño and smiled broadly before extending his hand for a handshake and said." Young boys, we've known each other for a short period of time but I feel like we've known each other for a long time for me to be able to call you my sons, the doctor said as he looked at Daz and continued." Although this will be the last day we see each other, I want to see your names on posters and causing all the mischief you can to those Marine scum bags but please do me one thing and that is to not forget my teachings."

Alex nodded his head as he shook hands with the doctor and took a map that the doctor had fished out of his pocket, Alex stood in front of the doctor and bowed his head as Niño and Daz followed Alex's gesture. The boys was about to walk out of the shop but heard a voice calling them, Niño turned around as he knew whose voice it was, Mira stood looking at the boys with a shallow smile on her face as she waved at them. " I'll be your guide to your new ship, so throw away that map and follow me boys." She said as she winked at the trio, causing Niño to suddenly have heart shaped eyes, the redhead moved as quick as wind and appeared beside Mira with his arm draped on her shoulder and said in a seductive tone.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you get each time I see you? If not then, let me show you how much I appreciate your beauty that brings light to my gloomy world." Niño said as he pouted his lips and slowly went for a peck on the cheek but Niño didn't get a chance to kiss her as the killing intent in the room suddenly flared up and there was Dr. McMoew seeming to secrete purple smoke out of his body, a bulging vein was evident on his face as the doctor grew and over towered the redhead and sent a hard punch to the head of Niño. The boy was laying on the floor with a huge lump protruding on his head as Alex and Daz swear dropped at their friend's bad luck.

"No matter how many times I tell you. You just don't get the fact that I don't want a scoundrel like you trying to charm my niece." The doctor said as he calmed down and went upstairs to rest for the day, Alex picked up his brother that regained consciousness and shook his head as his brother said something about wanting to burn a certain man to death. The four made their way out of the shop and onto the busy streets of the village, the fact they were about to leave the island made the boys want to stay even more, their defeats to the Sebastian twins and made them feel like they were leaving the place that made them pirates. Alex looked at the kids running around and enjoying themselves in the village, it made him want to drop his bag and his personal goal and stay with the doctor and learn many things but he shook his head and filled it with the prospect of meeting people that would become his nakama and someday visit the island with them.

Niño kept on stealing a peek at the gorgeous bust of Mira, he quickly grew tired of what he was doing as he saw a picture of the doctor beating him to a pulp in his mind, he started seeing his memories with the old fart when he first met the old man and how he was taught a lesson on how to not rely on his devil fruit power nor neglect it, he smiled as he looked up to the blue sky as birds flew freely in the air, he sighed and scratched his head before looking at his hands. He had gained the necessary power to help his brother and his "idiotic" friend achieve their goals, all thanks to the doctor he had started to see as his grandfather, yes he would meet new people on his travels and maybe befriend a few but it can't take away the feeling of family that he experienced with the old man.

'_Everyone is missing this place already and I can't blame for missing this place as it has become our home. Times shall change from here on forth and I'm hoping for the better.'_ Daz thought to himself as he walked alongside Niño and felt bad about seeing his rival and friend in such a mental state. Niño felt like someone was thrilling holes into his skull, he looked up and saw Daz staring at him with a rather curious look on his face, Niño glared at the blonde. " Is there something on my face Blondie? Or are finally showing your true colours? C'mon admit it, I am a attractive man and I know you want me." Niño boasted about his looks to Daz who was annoyed and was about to say something witty back to Niño however he was stopped as he heard Mira saying something, he turned to Mira and asked her.

" what did you say just now Mira-San? "

The brown-haired girl smiled and pointed to a ship painted blue with a small dose of the colour yellow on the wooden railings, it had an black figurehead crow at the front of it. Alex looked at the ship and stood next to it, he had a confused look on his face and asked. "Is this our ship? " he asked Mira who nodded her head, Alex lips curled up and smiled as he patted the ship of the ship and felt the smooth wood of the ship. He couldn't contain his excitement as he leaped onto the ship and stood on the wooden deck, he didn't notice a man appear behind a door and made his way behind Alex and shouted.

" **GET OFF MY SHIP KID! "**

The man's shouted caused Alex to take a step forward and face the man who shouted in his ears, Niño, Daz and Mira climbed up the stairs leading to the ship and saw Alex and the man having a fierce stare down. Mira rushed to the man's side and whispered something into his ears that caused the man to calm down and apologize about his outburst, the man made his way off the ship and left the four on the ship. Mira walked to the centre of the deck and said. "This ship has five rooms. Your bedroom and I mean all three of you will sleep in one room, a kitchen, doctor's room, my room and the storage room. The boys nodded as she explained but something in Niño clicked as he repeated what Mira had just said, '_ Her room?! What does she mean.' _ The fire wielder thought as a light bulb appeared above his head and blurted out.

"W-what do you mean by you saying "your room"?" The brown haired girl closed her mouth as she seemed to regret saying something but she couldn't hide it any more as Niño and Daz would figure out already. " I mean I will be going with you guys, you will need a doctor for your crew after all but let's go right now otherwise my uncle will find out I left without telling him and kill you all especially Niño-Kun." The said boy started sweating profusely as the image of the doctor standing over his dead body rushed into his mind. Alex was still trying to figure out what Mira was saying but just shrugged his shoulders and went to sit on top of the crow figurehead and looked at the village that had become his home, he heard Mira ordering Niño and Daz to pull up the anchor as the ship started to drift away from the dock and was now a short distance away from the island. Alex stood up on the figurehead and inhaled as the grey haired drew in air into his lungs and shouted loudly.

" LET'S GO TO THE GRAND LINE! "

Niño and Daz dropped the mast as the ship's speed increased, they started seeing the island fade away slowly in the horizon as Mira was steering the ship at the helm. Alex remained standing on the figurehead as a single tear escaped his left eye, he was going to miss the island he had called him but knew that it was not the end to his journey he had to endure. Niño and Daz looked at their captain as they both had thoughts of their own, Daz rolled up the sleeves of his black blazer and loosened the buttons of his striped orange shirt as he made his way to to a room and returned with two fishing rods and handed one to Niño. The two began fishing for lunch as they left Alex to his thoughts, Mira saw the blonde and the redhead fishing as a smile graced her face. She relaxed her brown hair to the back and went back to steering the ship.

**Grand line: Marine Headquarters.**

The place where the men for justice are located. These men stand against the people who dare threaten the lives of innocent people, the Marine headquarters, a place that held the war against Whitebeard's pirates that left the headquarters in bad condition when the Gura-Gura No mi user shook the core of the island resulting in tsunamis flooding the place and death's of pirates and Marines alike.

Since that fateful day, things have gone back to normal as the Marine headquarters was rebuilt again in the image of its former self, it was quiet in the corridors of the headquarters as men who carried paperwork around the place moved quietly as not to disturb the meeting that was in session in one of the rooms in the headquarters. The said room was occupied by men and one female sitting in a dimly light room looking at a image being projected by a projector, a dark skinned man was standing in front of the group and talking to them like a lecturer would. The man stopped at an image and begun to speak.

"This is William Kidd, A man that comes from the North blue island of Lvneel kingdom, he has committed various criminal acts with his hooligans that he calls kaskaden Knights. His bounty has been recently increased with the help of his vice captain Alagon Masquerade, to defeat an captain and his squad that was sent to arrest them at Cactus island where he was alleged to have a meeting with a warlord." The man said with a deep tone of voice as he was about to continue the meeting, he was interrupted as he saw a hand go up from one of the people in the room.

"Chuck, how many times have I told you, that I don't allow smoking while we conduct a Vice-admiral meeting? Anyway what did you want to ask? The skinny man said in annoyance at his fellow vice-admiral but he pushed aside his feelings. The man called Chuck with much struggle crushed the cigar that he was smoking and said. " Plenty of times. So you said Kidd went to Cactus island to meet with a warlord, so who was this warlord anyway?." The man said as he slowly brushed his long blue beard and waited for an answer from the man conducting the entire meeting.

"The warlord Kidd visited is Hombre Cactus, Hombre Cactus tipped us off that he would meet Kidd at the island, we made preparations to capture Kidd but his kaskaden knights proved too much for the squad that was sent in. The captain was left in a critical condition from his injuries from fighting Kidd and Masquerade.

Chuck nodded his head and the dark skinned man took it as a sign to say that the short blue haired man had understood what he had said. The meeting moved forward with no interruptions and it was later adjourned as the light returned in the room and the projector was turned off, the light allowed the occupants to be identified as the man called chuck stood up and placed another cigar in his mouth and blew out the smoke, magically creating circles of smoke as he made his way out of the room. The other occupant was a tall female with a bottle of sake in her hand as she drank the alcohol as if it were water, her purple hair hang loosely, her vice-admiral coat was worn, she had a striped shirt underneath her coat and a pair of tight fitting pants. She kept on stumbling into things as she tried to find her way out of the room, she bumped into a large man with a sword strapped to his waist and had a stoic look on his face as he tried to peel the drunk woman off him.

"Don't play innocent Makes Monroe, I know you want me." The woman said in a surprisingly mannish tone of voice as she ran her finger down the man's bare chest underneath his vice-admiral coat, the man cringed slightly and was about to unsheathe his sword but was stopped as another man called out to him. " don't mind her Monroe-San, she is like that to anyone she deems strong enough to handle her." The man who was standing with the dark skinned man said to the annoyed man who released his hand off his sword and walked out of the room quickly followed by the flirtatious woman.

"Things never change around here, Even though we've been here for 8 years, it feels as if we've been here for a day as we constantly have to remind Chuck about the rules. Hey Monsoon, why don't we go to your place and drink some tea?"

"You always want to come to my place, I'm starting to think that you got something you don't want me to see at your living courters. Okay let's head over to my place then Bellamy" the man named Monsoon said to Bellamy, Monsoon the thin, dark skinned man picked up his Vice-admiral admiral coat and wore it before handing the papers that were in his hands to Bellamy and the two men made they way out of the room and into the corridor as they walked in silence but it was disturbed as a Marine came running to them holding a piece of paper in his hand, the man was trying to catch his breath from all the running he had to endure to catch up with the men.

"Vice-admiral Bellamy Kruger, Vice-admiral Monsoon Jackson. I have news that concern the incident that lead to Captain Gatsby and his squad being gravely injured by William Kidd and his crew." The man said as he looked at the two men before him to see if they were listening to what he was saying as the two men were known to be slackers at times, he found them glaring at him as if to tell him that he should continue what he was saying. " One of the men that were hospitalized has regained consciousness and has been saying that William Kidd told them to tell anyone in charge that he is coming after Neko Zulu and shall have his head."

The news startled the two Vice-admirals as they gritted their teeth, Bellamy suddenly walked from his fellow Vice-admiral and his subordinate as he had enough of what was happening currently in the world. People disappearing and now a rookie pirate saying he will defeat one of admiral's. '_ What has become of this world, we so badly want to protect. A damn rookie saying such things is unacceptable! '_ He couldn't hear monsoon calling to me but the dark skinned man gave up as he saw his friend disappear from sight, he sighed and looked at the confused Marine before making his to his room.

(**A/N) **** So this is the end of the chapter. I wanted to make the chapter long but I'm not that type of author that makes a chapter too long, the boys have a new ship and a new crew member? And we see a rookie pirate saying serious things but his ability to defeat a captain level Marine means he is no joke. **

**I don't know what to name the blackbird pirates Ship and was thinking about a bunch of names that didn't suit the ship's design. If anyone who reads this chapter can give a fun and suitable name for a ship that has a figurehead of a Crow... Send me a PM with the name and I'll decide which one I'll give to the ship.**


	13. Chapter 13

**One piece: The New voyage.**

**Chapter 13: Menaces of the new age, Arrival at the destined island.**

**(A/N) New chapter and the boys arrive at the destined island of dreams. This chapter shall show how the blackbird pirates hand themselves in a hostile place, they will be fighting together since they were last defeated by the Sebastian twins and .**

**And for the disclaimer: I do not own one piece or the canon characters that might appear in this story, but I do own the original character's I created and this wonderful chair I'm currently sitting on.**

**Blackbird Pirates' Ship.**

The sky was dyed an orange tainted colour as the sun was starting to show its bright face to the world. On a ship that was blue and yellow with a Crow figurehead on the front, things were quiet as if there was nobody on the ship. The deck showed no signs of activity, the helm had nobody steering it as the ship was drifting on the sea's current. A sudden thud was heard on the ship it was quickly accompanied by a groan of pain from a voice sounding young.

The voice started becoming loud as a door was opened and there stood Alex kusagi. The user of the Ope-Ope No Mi user and the captain of the Blackbird Pirates, the teen rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep, he then proceeded to stretch his limbs out. He finished doing his morning routine and went to check up on the direction the ship was heading to, he hooped onto the figurehead of the ship and tried to see if there was any islands were in the nearby.

"I wake up early expecting to find an island we can use to gather food and Clothes but I see nothing here. Bad luck is always on our side." A voice said behind Alex, the teenager was surprised to find Daz standing behind, the blonde was leaning against the railing with a map in his hand. He was not liking the situation they found themselves in as for the last two weeks, they have been searching for an island that could help them with food with the limited money they had but all the islands they went to, had expensive food on sale. It didn't sit well with Mira as she tried to sweet talk some of the shopkeepers into giving her a discount to no avail.

Alex hooped off the figurehead and slowly walked to Daz with his hands behind his hand. The boys leaned against the railing and stared at the rising sun, it was the most pleasant time they could spend with each other as Daz had a knack for rubbing Alex up the wrong way, but they always seemed to call a truce when they were alone. "Do you think we will find an island at this rate?" Alex asked, the blonde just continued to stare at the sun and sigh lightly before looking again at the map and answered back.

"According to this map, the closest island is loguetown but it's really not in our best interest to go to that place." The answer that Daz gave Alex, made the boy's eyes to be filled with a glint of curiosity at the idea of Daz telling him not to go to the island. Alex just pushed himself off the railing without mentioning to Daz that he was going and walked to the door leading to the sleeping quarters of the ship. There he found Niño still asleep with all the blankets on the floor, Alex comically kicked Niño in the face waking up the flame wielder. Niño shot up from the bed as orange and red fire coated his hands, He saw Alex smiling widely as if he was amused by the reaction of his older brother.

" I'll kill you next time you do such a thing Alex. I was having a wonderful dream about Mira-Chan, she was holding me closely to her graceful chest, she was..." Niño was interrupted as he saw Alex was not even in the room anymore. The red head blew fire out of his mouth as a mental image of him burning Alex to a crisp showed up in his mind, he found comfort in knowing that he could count on his imagination to teach his brother a few lessons.

Niño was about to jump back into bed but a door next to the boy's room swung open and there stood the person Niño held dear to his heart, the brown haired beauty with the bust to make any man blow a casket or have a nosebleed of epic proportion. The girl was Mira or Mira-Chan to Niño, Niño stopped what he was going to do and wiggled his way to the girl's side as he quickly swung his arm around her shoulder and whispered something in her ear that made her usually beautiful visage turn into one of anger as she shrugged Niño's arm over her shoulder and sent a painful knee to the gut of Niño. Her orange eyes stared at the pained expression that decorated Niño's face. "You will never change Niño, we're in a bad situation right now and all you want to do is flirt with me. I will make you feel pain until we are out of this situation we are in." Mira said as she casually walked out of the room and left Niño to think about his actions.

Mira was standing at the helm as she steered the ship against the sea's current, she was later joined by Alex who was just standing there and looking out for any pirate ships or islands that might come into view but what Daz had told him earlier made him think about what Daz meant by saying they shouldn't head to loguetown. He left what he was doing and stood next to Mira as she steered the ship, he looked at her and saw how focus she was at manoeuvring the ship, he scratched the back of his head and proceeded to ask Mira the question he wanted to ask.

"Mira, "he called out to her and she took her eye off steering the ship and looked at her captain. He felt her gaze shift to him and he continued. "Do you think we should head to loguetown to stock up on supplies before we had to the red line? Something Daz said made me think it would be a bad idea to go to loguetown as if we would run into a monster and we can't exactly live on fish and these small treasures we find on our travels."

The girl was perplexed by the question as he saw Alex as a guy who liked a good time and having a laugh here or two but she never imagined him to be able to think so cleverly but she pushed back her surprise at what Alex had asked her and answered her captain back in the way she interpreted the question. "Yes it is a gamble to go to loguetown because it is a place where the Marines are stationed. If we should go to loguetown then we should be prepared to fight our way through the army of Marines that will appear there." She explained best to her ability to Alex as he just nodded his head in approval of her explanation. Alex moved away from Mira and walked to the centre of the deck, Niño came out of the door that lead to the rooms of the ship, Daz also saw Alex standing at the centre of the deck as this happened usually when Alex would tell them what to do and this time it was no different.

"WE'RE GOING TO LOGUETOWN!" Alex shouted his order on top of his lungs as Daz and Niño smiled at the prospect of having to go see a new island, the ship suddenly took a sharp turn to the south and the boys sat down on the crates that were on the ship and looked out for any oncoming island.

Time passed on slowly, currently Alex was asleep on the wooden deck defeated by the long wait for a island to show up in the near distance, Niño was leaning lazily against the wooden railing of the ship and shooting small flames out of the tips of his fingers, Daz was alongside the bored Niño as he watched Niño do what he was best at. It was starting to become unbearable to stand there and watch the said famous island to appear, Mira was still currently steering the ship, she looked at the map on the small podium next to her. 'The_ island should appear any moment now. The boys don't look happy for the long wait, better bring them out of their boredom before they die. '_

Mira quickly swerved the ship as an small dot appeared in the near distance, Mira tried straining her eyes to be able to see it properly but if her hunch was right then it would be the island she and the boys were looking for, Mira quickly ran toward Alex who was still sleeping on the wooden deck and kicked the sleeping teenager on the head. "W-what was that for? You could've just woke me up gently. " Alex complained as he rubbed his throbbing head, Mira just snorted and acted as if she was annoyed, she decided to quit her acting.

" I think we are nearing closer to the place where we should be at. Wake up your sorry ass and tell your brother and to get out of their boredom because we're almost there."

Mira smiled as she made her way into the door leading to the rooms of the ship, Alex decided to take the words of Mira seriously and proceeded to bring his brother and friend out of the their state of boredom. " Hey arsonist, Mr. Suits.." Niño and Daz grew ticks on their foreheads at being called insulting names by Alex but couldn't beat him up, as the grey haired boy was about to continue speaking the door leading into the sleeping quarters was kicked open and there strutting out like she was a model, but in the eyes she was a model as he laid his eyes on the outfit she was currently wearing.

She was currently wearing a turquoise tight fitting T-shirt that made her bust seem even bigger, a brown skinny jean and sandals. Her brown hanged loosely but her blue eyes made her seem like an angel, Niño whistled at her, causing her to glare at him with her suddenly icy blue eyes. "Do that again and you will end up in a body bag arsonist." Mira addressed Niño coldly that caused the usually hothead Mera-Mera No Mi to shiver violently as a image of him being stuffed into a body bag ran across his mind. Daz cleared his throat and said. " I must say Mira, you do look beautiful." Daz complimented Mira, the girl smiled bright at his compliment but that infuriated Niño at the idea of Mira smiling at the compliment Daz gave her. Niño suddenly was all up in the face of Daz with a scowl on his face as he stared holes into the face of his rival, the two boys pushed each other comically and insulting each other, Alex sweat dropped and muttered something about having idiots for friends but Mira heard him and slapped his head comically as she shouted.

"I WOULDN'T BE SAYING THAT, IF YOU KNEW THAT YOU'RE ONE OF THE IDIOTS!."

The antics on the Blackbird ship ended as the ship hit against something resulting in all of the people on board stumbling to keep their balance. Alex was the first to regain his footing and quickly ran to the Crow figurehead and jumped on top of it and look below him, he a massive piece of land with a bridge leading to the island. He jumped off and addressed his crew mates. " We have bumped into a massive piece of land that has an bridge that goes over the sea and onto a island." Mira nodded her head but wanted to make sure that they were perfectly, she ran to the front of the ship and saw a bridge, her eyes widen as she knew where they were.

'_This is...Loguetown!' _She thought to herself, she laughed as if she found something funny, the boys were looking at Mira worryingly due to her unprovoked laughter. Niño walked slowly to Mira and tapped her on the shoulder gaining her attention, he gulped and asked. "What's so funny Mira-chan? And where are we by the way?."

Mira stopped her laughter and went back to her serious self and replied back to Niño. "There is no reason for me laughing but it seem we are at the bridge that leads to loguetown and we should be heading over there right now.

**Loguetown: Entrance**

The entrance of the great island was near as the Blackbird pirates walked closer to a sign stating: Loguetown, This was the very island where the former pirate king, Gol . The first pirate to be able to conquer the sea, but Loguetown was also his death place as he was executed by the Marines after being captured by them. Alex was looking at the sign and scratched the back of his head before turning to Niño. "Should we enter? Because you know once we go in then we will face hostile forces due to us being pirates." Niño nodded his head and took the first step into the town, the rest of the group followed after the redhead. They arrived at the business district, Alex was in awe as the town was colourful with many people buying and walking around, having a fun time with their friends and family. The crew strolled around before Mira stopped them and said.

"I think we need to split up and but instead of us going out separate ways. I propose that you three boys go find something to do and let me handle the shopping, let's meet here in four hours and don't cause any trouble." The blue eyed girl addressed the boys as they nodded their head and walked casually away from Mira but Mira had an unshakable feeling in her gut at leaving the boys or the three idiots to their own devices. '_I just hope they don't do anything that will raise suspicion.'_ Mira then took off and went to do what she had planned to do.

Niño, Daz and Alex walked around and didn't see anything that interested them and the fact that Mira hadn't gave them money to buy things made things even more boring. Daz was getting annoyed at the prospect of not being able to buy himself his favourite beverage, the boys took a turn at an corner and saw a bar and decided to go inside and investigate the ruckus that was occurring inside of the bar. Alex was the first to enter the bar and saw two bulky men fighting each other, the other occupants were cheering loudly for the men to continue fighting, Niño and Daz shook their head and went to sit at counter. A bartender appear behind the counter, drying off a glass and asked the boys what they wanted, Alex was about to say what he wanted but realised that Mira had all the money to herself.

"I would like something but I don't have any money on me right now." Alex said to the bartender who shook his head but suddenly took the glass he was drying off and poured whiskey and handed it to Alex, but the teen just passed the drink to Niño who drank it in one go. "So you not very much of a drinker?" The bartender asked Alex before he continued." Why don't you have grape juice on the house and tell me what are you guys are doing here because it's the first time I see such eyes in this place." The bartender finished as he poured Daz and Alex the grape juice, the fight was still happening but that didn't seem to bother the bartender very much as his focus was on the three individuals in front, Daz finished his grape juice and thank the bartender for the refreshing drink, Alex too finished his drink and burped as an anime burp cloud escaped his mouth, Daz was completely annoyed and hit Alex comically on the head with a fist. The bartender sweat dropped and cleared his throat to get the attention of the trio, Alex smiled and spun the chair around and said. "We're pirates."

The entire room filled silent as the words left Alex mouth, the fight that's was happening stopped and the loud cheers too, Niño turned around and turned around to see what happened and saw that most of the men in the bar was staring at them with anger. '_Damn I thought we were in a pirate run bar but I guess I was wrong, the way they are staring at us means that they are civilians or common hooligans that don't like pirates.' _ Niño and Daz locked eyes as Alex was oblivious to the fact that the men in the bar were staring at him with anger in their eyes. Nino grasped his katana that was strapped to his waist and Daz loosened his shirt button, the bartender threw a glass at Alex who dodged it and grabbed the bartender by the collar of his shirt and headbutted the man square on the face, blood trailed from the bartender's nose.

The men in the bar grew even more angry at the fact that their bartender was knocked unconscious at the hands of a puny pirate, two men rushed forward toward the Niño, the redhead jumped up and landed in front of the two surprised men and sent a fist to the gut of one of the men and a elbow shot to the face to the other, the two men stumbled back and held their paining body parts but pushed the pain aside and rushed again toward Niño but they didn't get any closer as Daz appeared in front of them in black haze and spun on his hands as he sent multiple kicks to the faces of the men. Niño watched his rival dispose of the two men quickly, Alex watched his friends fight the men in the bar and decided to join in, The teenager jumped into the fray and sent a powerful, gut wrenching kick to a man that was about to attack him. The man was sent spiraling into the wall and was render unconscious on impact, things were starting to get out of hand as Alex and Niño tried their best to handle the situation without using their devil fruit powers but Alex had enough of the men and signalled to Niño.

**"Tornado Dome."** A small circle wind appeared in the palm of his extended hand and a dome encased Niño and the men around him, Daz jumped out of the way and watched the blue dome imprison the men and Niño inside of it. Daz looked at the Alex and smiled. '_He has grown quite strong. He is able to create a dome that big, he will grow stronger with time.'_ Nino stood in front of the frightened men who looked around them and saw that they couldn't get out of the dome, Nino smiled as he took out his katana out of the sheath and pointed it toward the men. "I won't be able to kill you while we are inside of this dome but I'll be able to cut you into tiny pieces.' Niño said as he swung his blade and dashed toward the men, some of them tried to make their way out of the dome but just bounced back and were cut by the Niño's sword. Most of the men were cut into pieces but they were still alive, Niño placed his katana back into the sheath as the men were shouting in horror at being still alive after being cut by Niño. Alex let his dome die down as he watched the bodies of the undead men on the floor.

"We didn't want to do this people but you made an mistake on your part to judge us because we are pirates. We are people like you and not monsters that will kill everyone of you, I'll only turn you back to normal if you act like rational people." Alex said as he watched the incapacitated people on the floor for a answer, most of them had an hard time on coming up with a answer, but Alex took the silence as a yes and turned them back to normal. There were a few fearful stares directed toward Alex but he knew that they didn't mean harm but his mind was not currently on the situation he and his friends because he had a feeling of dread overcome him at that moment, his only thought was on...Mira.

**Unknown location: Loguetown.**

Mira was currently walking around and looking for clothes for the crew and the money she had was quickly depleting due to the huge amount of food that she had bought but that was all a cover for the boys not to find out what she was truly after. She left the store she had bought some clothes and went in the direction of the Marine base in loguetown, she would gradually stop and ask directions to the base, she finally made it to the base and stood in front of the entrance door and placed the bags that she on the ground and shouted.

"MARINE SCUM! COME OUT AND FACE ME!."

The sound of her words echoed and in that instant five Marines made their way out of the base and stood in front of Mira with guns in hand. Mira expression changed into a serious one as she took a fighting stance but on of the Marines spoke. " Civilian, we will not engage you in combat, but please know if you don't heed our warning then we will be forced to detain you." The Marine cautioned the girl but Mira just spat in anger and remained standing tall against the armed Marines. The five men raised their guns and took aim against the defensive Mira, the fingers of the Marines were itching closer to the trigger and as the fingers were getting closer to the trigger, a sound caught the attention of the Marines and Mira as they all looked up and saw a small dot in the sky.

The dot grew bigger as it descended directly above the five Marines on the ground, the men scurried for cover as the figure hit the ground with the impact to cause a small crater, small debris flew around the impact site, Mira covered her face with her arms as she tried to see what had caused the incident. She had many thoughts running across her mind but she tried to remain calm but the feeling of helplessness overcame her as she laid her eyes on the figure within the smoke. The figure seemed to dance as the smoke cloud cleared up and there stood a man with white hair and unusual yellow eyes as they stared soullessly at Mira, the coat of justice bellowed in the air, the sense of superiority was evident in the man as the five Marines quickly stood up and saluted the man with utter respect.

The man just had a scowl on his face as he continued to stare at Mira but Mira was not easily intimidate by the man's stare as she asked with all the courage she could muster. " Are you the captain of the Marines here?." The man just looked at Mira and smiled broadly almost in a maniacal way as he held his hands in front of himself and said. " And if I am the captain of this Marine base then what shall happen to me? Because I feel this elation all of a sudden that tells me that there is someone strong enough in this town to grant me the fight I always wanted, is it you little girl?." The yellow eyed man said as he looked up in the sky.

Mira was shocked at what he said but was quickly enveloped by blinding rage as she sped towards the unaware man and sent a punch to the man's gut but she was shocked as the punch just phased through the man, she turned around and saw the same man she just had punched looking at her with discontent on his face." You're not the one to bring me the fight I want. I don't want to waste my time with such weak people, but I'll grant you your wish to die by my hands even if it is indirectly." The man snapped his fingers and the five Marines shoot at Mira, she froze as she heard the sound of bullets being fired at her, she couldn't move as she saw the bullets speeding toward her, time moved slowly in her view as she thought of how quickly her journey with the boys had ended due to her personal objective for vengeance. 'Alex, I'm sorry for failing you as a crew mate but most important as a friend. Nino, I won't get to see you and Daz fight each other over meaningless things and see you try to find your way into my heart with all the cheesy lines you come up with.' Mira thought to herself as she had accepted her death and defeat at the hands of the very people that took away the person she loved most, the bullets sped toward as she closed her eyes and stood still.

"**Shift!.**" A blueish dome surrounded Mira as she opened her eyes as she had thought the bullets had pierced her but she suddenly found herself standing beside Alex and Daz on top of a building looking down at the Marines below them. She looked around for Niño but couldn't find him, Alex was looking at her seriously as he had to save her from the clutches of death. "Idiot!... Alex shouted at the shocked Mira. " why did you do such a thing, throwing away your life like that? Its unlike you to do such a thing. We're suppose to be nakama!" Alex shouted at her but she fell silent as she couldn't bear to look at Alex's face or Daz's right now as her gaze was fixated on her trembling hands, if it had not been for Alex, she would've been killed.

She looked down below of them as she saw Niño standing where she had stood a minute ago, five holes were bored on his chest by the bullets but he didn't seem hurt as the holes suddenly closed up. Niño's eyes were fixed onto the five men who dared to shoot at Mira, a circle of fire surrounded Niño as he held his katana in his hands before stabbing it into the ground, the fire around him increased in growth as his eyes stared coldly to the five men who had started taking cautious steps back but they were not prepared for what would happen next as the infuriated Niño shouted.

"**Fire-raiser: Salamander!**. The high wall of fire resided back into the body of Niño and the redhead's body was encased in bright red flames, he stalked the five men like a wild animal would stalk it's prey. Niño dissolved into the ground as the five men looked around frantically in search for the now disappeared Niño but they couldn't find him, they got a sudden shock as a hand came out of the ground and grasped one of the men by the ankles, the man's cries for help were not obliged by the other men as they were horrified at the sight of one of their own being dragged down into the ground and disappearing. Sweat poured down they faces as Niño appeared above ground in a wind of fire, his hair covered his eyes giving him a deathly look of anger, he raised his hand and a ball of fire appeared in the palm of his hand, he cocked back his hand and was about to throw it as he noticed a flash of yellow zigzag waltz pass him and landed right next to him.

"Daz-San, what do you think you're doing here?." Niño asked darkly at the suit wearing blonde but the blonde just ignored him and looked at the four frightened men before them. "Do you think that by you throwing that ball of fire at them, will solve everything? It will cause more sorrow for Mira knowing that you will burn half of this island just to teach these people a lesson." Daz told the reluctant Niño as he had a hard time seeing Mira look the way she had when they found her defenseless against the man he was about to incinerate by his hand, he cancelled out the ball of fire in his hand as his body returned back to normal. He smirked at Daz as he was about to make his way to his katana that firmly stood in the ground, they heard laughter as the crew look at the man responsible for the nearly killing Mira.

The captain was laughing for hard, he held his paining sides', he calmed down after a minute of maniacal laughter and locked eyes with Niño, Yellow met Pink as the two dared not take their eyes off each other. "I really thought you were going to drag the rest of my men to hell like you did to the other one but that blonde talked some sense into you, too bad I really wanted to see the powers of the Mera-Mera No Mi fruit in action! This place has gotten boring since I've killed most of the pirates that come to this place, just last week I killed a pirate named Death Rows Sam, for such a big fella he was quite weak. The man laughed again as he remembered killing the pirate scum just after having a drink at the big.

Niño eyes were filled with anger at a man who could laugh at killing somebody else. Daz loosened the buttons of his blazer and took a fighting stance, his eyes were bright with determination to take down the crazed man. '_I feel uneasy with this guy near me, I hope Niño doesn't to anything stupid to jeopardize himself.' _ Daz thought as he sped like a bullet towards man and pulled out his guns out of the shoulder hoister and shot multiple bullets at the man but the captain stood still and let the bullets hit him. Daz sighed and returned the guns into the hoister and looked at the man, his eyes widened as he saw no blood coming out of the man but instead the man seemed to become a haze and disappear where he stood. Niño and Daz looked around the area and saw nothing but they heard a faint sound in the near distance.

Both Niño and Daz turned around and looked at where the sound was coming from before they found the man standing on top of the Marine base looking down on them, the man bowed down as if in gratitude. "I shall be defeating you and subjecting you to untold torture for entering my island. I am the captain stationed here in Loguetown,my name is Slate Paulsberg and I'm glad to be of your service."


	14. Chapter 14

**One Piece: The New Voyage.**

**Chapter 12: Unchanging Dreams, Set afoot on a new journey.**

**(A/N) Yosh, it's the new chapter and I'm pumped to unveil the very pirate ship to be owned by the blackbird pirate crew but also I'll be showing how the Marine will respond to the changing of era. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or the Canon characters but I do own the original characters that I created for this fan fiction. :)**

**Gosa Village: Dr.****McMoew's**** Pharmacy.**

A new day was ushered by the rising sun in the clear blue sky, things were shaping up to be perfect in the eyes of the citizens of the village that was within in an island in east blue. People were still asleep in their houses and the businessmen were busy setting up shop and checking their stock, in one of the shops things were normally to the people who were aware of the antics that went on in the store every day but today it was unusually silent as the occupants of the house were moving around the house that resided on the top half of the store.

A messy haired teenager was shuffling along the passage way and scratching the back of his head as he drank a glass of milk in his left hand and sighed as he was thinking about several things in his mind but one bugging thing that kept rushing into his thoughts was the fact he had to...'_ Damn! I hate the fact that I have to say goodbye to the old man and this place as it has become a second home to me and Niño, sure times are changing and we have become strong but I wish I could just stay here and quit being a pirate...' _ The teenager drove his fist into the wall and left a small dent in it before continuing.'_ No! I can't stop until I bring that man to justice for what he did.' _ He stopped thinking about it as soon as he felt someone was watching him but made it seem like he didn't realise that he was being watched.

The person who was watching the confused teenager was none other than Daz who decided to investigate the sudden noise that came from the passage way and saw it was his friend Alex who was standing in the passage way but he was about to go back to his room but he caught the confused, agonizing look on Alex's face. Daz was not a fool and decided not to meddle on his friend's problem and just went back to his room, He entered into his room and sat down on his bed, his eyes focused on the ground as if something interesting was about to happen. His blonde hair covered his forehead and he had enough of looking at the floor and went to stand at the window in his room and peered down on the street below and saw several people walking around and getting ingredients to cook breakfast, things seemed normal but Daz knew it was probably the last time he would see this island and it sadden him greatly but he also knew he had a mission he had to do.

Alex entered the room he shared with his older brother and saw Niño was still sleeping and snoring, Alex gained a bulging vein on his forehead and threw a pillow to the face of this brother that resulted Niño waking up, Niño glared at his younger brother but the anger he had toward his brother quickly disappeared as he saw the pained expression on his brother face. Niño sat up and stared at his brother before asking." Oi, what's the problem? And don't tell me it's nothing because you just say that not to make me worry about you. The red haired boy asked his brother who just stood there and looked at his brother.

"My problem is leaving this place, it has become like a home to us ever since we left Orange town and pursue the man who had something to do with the disappearance of our parents but I've grown attached to this place ever since we stayed here for six months."

Niño was shocked to hear what he brother had said to him but he remained calm and stood up and faced his brother and hugged him." I know it will be difficult to leave this place but be strong and promise yourself that you will come and visit the old man." Niño said to his brother as the grey haired teenager nodded his head but the moment was ruined as the door of the room was suddenly opened wide and there stood a shocked brown haired girl, who saw Niño hugging his brother, Niño sweat dropped and pushed Alex away like he was a piece of paper and wiggled his way to the confused girl.

"Mira-Chan! Don't look so surprised, I was just cheering my brother up but if you want a hug from me then I'll gladly give it to you." Niño said to the surprised girl as he sprung up and went for a warm embrace with the girl but instead got a hard punch to the face as he fell on the floor with his soul flowing out of his mouth in comical fashion. Mira shook her head in disapproval and proceed to talk with Alex." Uncle Juxtapose, said I should get you and your brother downstairs and have all your belongings with you." The girl said as she suddenly left the room, Alex proceeded to kick his brother to get the flame wielder to wake him up from his love-struck comatose state.

Daz too got the message from Mira and packed all of his belongings into his backpack and went downstairs and waited for Niño and Alex to come down, The duo finally came down the stairs and was greeted by the doctor, Daz and Mira who was standing behind the counter. The doctor walked toward the Alex and Niño and smiled broadly before extending his hand for a handshake and said." Young boys, we've known each other for a short period of time but I feel like we've known each other for a long time for me to be able to call you my sons, the doctor said as he looked at Daz and continued." Although this will be the last day we see each other, I want to see your names on posters and causing all the mischief you can to those Marine scum bags but please do me one thing and that is to not forget my teachings."

Alex nodded his head as he shook hands with the doctor and took a map that the doctor had fished out of his pocket, Alex stood in front of the doctor and bowed his head as Niño and Daz followed Alex's gesture. The boys was about to walk out of the shop but heard a voice calling them, Niño turned around as he knew whose voice it was, Mira stood looking at the boys with a shallow smile on her face as she waved at them. " I'll be your guide to your new ship, so throw away that map and follow me boys." She said as she winked at the trio, causing Niño to suddenly have heart shaped eyes, the redhead moved as quick as wind and appeared beside Mira with his arm draped on her shoulder and said in a seductive tone.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you get each time I see you? If not then, let me show you how much I appreciate your beauty that brings light to my gloomy world." Niño said as he pouted his lips and slowly went for a peck on the cheek but Niño didn't get a chance to kiss her as the killing intent in the room suddenly flared up and there was Dr. McMoew seeming to secrete purple smoke out of his body, a bulging vein was evident on his face as the doctor grew and over towered the redhead and sent a hard punch to the head of Niño. The boy was laying on the floor with a huge lump protruding on his head as Alex and Daz swear dropped at their friend's bad luck.

"No matter how many times I tell you. You just don't get the fact that I don't want a scoundrel like you trying to charm my niece." The doctor said as he calmed down and went upstairs to rest for the day, Alex picked up his brother that regained consciousness and shook his head as his brother said something about wanting to burn a certain man to death. The four made their way out of the shop and onto the busy streets of the village, the fact they were about to leave the island made the boys want to stay even more, their defeats to the Sebastian twins and made them feel like they were leaving the place that made them pirates. Alex looked at the kids running around and enjoying themselves in the village, it made him want to drop his bag and his personal goal and stay with the doctor and learn many things but he shook his head and filled it with the prospect of meeting people that would become his nakama and someday visit the island with them.

Niño kept on stealing a peek at the gorgeous bust of Mira, he quickly grew tired of what he was doing as he saw a picture of the doctor beating him to a pulp in his mind, he started seeing his memories with the old fart when he first met the old man and how he was taught a lesson on how to not rely on his devil fruit power nor neglect it, he smiled as he looked up to the blue sky as birds flew freely in the air, he sighed and scratched his head before looking at his hands. He had gained the necessary power to help his brother and his "idiotic" friend achieve their goals, all thanks to the doctor he had started to see as his grandfather, yes he would meet new people on his travels and maybe befriend a few but it can't take away the feeling of family that he experienced with the old man.

'_Everyone is missing this place already and I can't blame for missing this place as it has become our home. Times shall change from here on forth and I'm hoping for the better.'_ Daz thought to himself as he walked alongside Niño and felt bad about seeing his rival and friend in such a mental state. Niño felt like someone was thrilling holes into his skull, he looked up and saw Daz staring at him with a rather curious look on his face, Niño glared at the blonde. " Is there something on my face Blondie? Or are finally showing your true colours? C'mon admit it, I am a attractive man and I know you want me." Niño boasted about his looks to Daz who was annoyed and was about to say something witty back to Niño however he was stopped as he heard Mira saying something, he turned to Mira and asked her.

" what did you say just now Mira-San? "

The brown-haired girl smiled and pointed to a ship painted blue with a small dose of the colour yellow on the wooden railings, it had an black figurehead crow at the front of it. Alex looked at the ship and stood next to it, he had a confused look on his face and asked. "Is this our ship? " he asked Mira who nodded her head, Alex lips curled up and smiled as he patted the ship of the ship and felt the smooth wood of the ship. He couldn't contain his excitement as he leaped onto the ship and stood on the wooden deck, he didn't notice a man appear behind a door and made his way behind Alex and shouted.

" **GET OFF MY SHIP KID! "**

The man's shouted caused Alex to take a step forward and face the man who shouted in his ears, Niño, Daz and Mira climbed up the stairs leading to the ship and saw Alex and the man having a fierce stare down. Mira rushed to the man's side and whispered something into his ears that caused the man to calm down and apologize about his outburst, the man made his way off the ship and left the four on the ship. Mira walked to the centre of the deck and said. "This ship has five rooms. Your bedroom and I mean all three of you will sleep in one room, a kitchen, doctor's room, my room and the storage room. The boys nodded as she explained but something in Niño clicked as he repeated what Mira had just said, '_ Her room?! What does she mean.' _ The fire wielder thought as a light bulb appeared above his head and blurted out.

"W-what do you mean by you saying "your room"?" The brown haired girl closed her mouth as she seemed to regret saying something but she couldn't hide it any more as Niño and Daz would figure out already. " I mean I will be going with you guys, you will need a doctor for your crew after all but let's go right now otherwise my uncle will find out I left without telling him and kill you all especially Niño-Kun." The said boy started sweating profusely as the image of the doctor standing over his dead body rushed into his mind. Alex was still trying to figure out what Mira was saying but just shrugged his shoulders and went to sit on top of the crow figurehead and looked at the village that had become his home, he heard Mira ordering Niño and Daz to pull up the anchor as the ship started to drift away from the dock and was now a short distance away from the island. Alex stood up on the figurehead and inhaled as the grey haired drew in air into his lungs and shouted loudly.

" LET'S GO TO THE GRAND LINE! "

Niño and Daz dropped the mast as the ship's speed increased, they started seeing the island fade away slowly in the horizon as Mira was steering the ship at the helm. Alex remained standing on the figurehead as a single tear escaped his left eye, he was going to miss the island he had called him but knew that it was not the end to his journey he had to endure. Niño and Daz looked at their captain as they both had thoughts of their own, Daz rolled up the sleeves of his black blazer and loosened the buttons of his striped orange shirt as he made his way to to a room and returned with two fishing rods and handed one to Niño. The two began fishing for lunch as they left Alex to his thoughts, Mira saw the blonde and the redhead fishing as a smile graced her face. She relaxed her brown hair to the back and went back to steering the ship.

**Grand line: Marine Headquarters.**

The place where the men for justice are located. These men stand against the people who dare threaten the lives of innocent people, the Marine headquarters, a place that held the war against Whitebeard's pirates that left the headquarters in bad condition when the Gura-Gura No mi user shook the core of the island resulting in tsunamis flooding the place and death's of pirates and Marines alike.

Since that fateful day, things have gone back to normal as the Marine headquarters was rebuilt again in the image of its former self, it was quiet in the corridors of the headquarters as men who carried paperwork around the place moved quietly as not to disturb the meeting that was in session in one of the rooms in the headquarters. The said room was occupied by men and one female sitting in a dimly light room looking at a image being projected by a projector, a dark skinned man was standing in front of the group and talking to them like a lecturer would. The man stopped at an image and begun to speak.

"This is William Kidd, A man that comes from the North blue island of Lvneel kingdom, he has committed various criminal acts with his hooligans that he calls kaskaden Knights. His bounty has been recently increased with the help of his vice captain Alagon Masquerade, to defeat an captain and his squad that was sent to arrest them at Cactus island where he was alleged to have a meeting with a warlord." The man said with a deep tone of voice as he was about to continue the meeting, he was interrupted as he saw a hand go up from one of the people in the room.

"Chuck, how many times have I told you, that I don't allow smoking while we conduct a Vice-admiral meeting? Anyway what did you want to ask? The skinny man said in annoyance at his fellow vice-admiral but he pushed aside his feelings. The man called Chuck with much struggle crushed the cigar that he was smoking and said. " Plenty of times. So you said Kidd went to Cactus island to meet with a warlord, so who was this warlord anyway?." The man said as he slowly brushed his long blue beard and waited for an answer from the man conducting the entire meeting.

"The warlord Kidd visited is Hombre Cactus, Hombre Cactus tipped us off that he would meet Kidd at the island, we made preparations to capture Kidd but his kaskaden knights proved too much for the squad that was sent in. The captain was left in a critical condition from his injuries from fighting Kidd and Masquerade.

Chuck nodded his head and the dark skinned man took it as a sign to say that the short blue haired man had understood what he had said. The meeting moved forward with no interruptions and it was later adjourned as the light returned in the room and the projector was turned off, the light allowed the occupants to be identified as the man called chuck stood up and placed another cigar in his mouth and blew out the smoke, magically creating circles of smoke as he made his way out of the room. The other occupant was a tall female with a bottle of sake in her hand as she drank the alcohol as if it were water, her purple hair hang loosely, her vice-admiral coat was worn, she had a striped shirt underneath her coat and a pair of tight fitting pants. She kept on stumbling into things as she tried to find her way out of the room, she bumped into a large man with a sword strapped to his waist and had a stoic look on his face as he tried to peel the drunk woman off him.

"Don't play innocent Makes Monroe, I know you want me." The woman said in a surprisingly mannish tone of voice as she ran her finger down the man's bare chest underneath his vice-admiral coat, the man cringed slightly and was about to unsheathe his sword but was stopped as another man called out to him. " don't mind her Monroe-San, she is like that to anyone she deems strong enough to handle her." The man who was standing with the dark skinned man said to the annoyed man who released his hand off his sword and walked out of the room quickly followed by the flirtatious woman.

"Things never change around here, Even though we've been here for 8 years, it feels as if we've been here for a day as we constantly have to remind Chuck about the rules. Hey Monsoon, why don't we go to your place and drink some tea?"

"You always want to come to my place, I'm starting to think that you got something you don't want me to see at your living courters. Okay let's head over to my place then Bellamy" the man named Monsoon said to Bellamy, Monsoon the thin, dark skinned man picked up his Vice-admiral admiral coat and wore it before handing the papers that were in his hands to Bellamy and the two men made they way out of the room and into the corridor as they walked in silence but it was disturbed as a Marine came running to them holding a piece of paper in his hand, the man was trying to catch his breath from all the running he had to endure to catch up with the men.

"Vice-admiral Bellamy Kruger, Vice-admiral Monsoon Jackson. I have news that concern the incident that lead to Captain Gatsby and his squad being gravely injured by William Kidd and his crew." The man said as he looked at the two men before him to see if they were listening to what he was saying as the two men were known to be slackers at times, he found them glaring at him as if to tell him that he should continue what he was saying. " One of the men that were hospitalized has regained consciousness and has been saying that William Kidd told them to tell anyone in charge that he is coming after Neko Zulu and shall have his head."

The news startled the two Vice-admirals as they gritted their teeth, Bellamy suddenly walked from his fellow Vice-admiral and his subordinate as he had enough of what was happening currently in the world. People disappearing and now a rookie pirate saying he will defeat one of admiral's. '_ What has become of this world, we so badly want to protect. A damn rookie saying such things is unacceptable! '_ He couldn't hear monsoon calling to me but the dark skinned man gave up as he saw his friend disappear from sight, he sighed and looked at the confused Marine before making his to his room.

(**A/N) **** So this is the end of the chapter. I wanted to make the chapter long but I'm not that type of author that makes a chapter too long, the boys have a new ship and a new crew member? And we see a rookie pirate saying serious things but his ability to defeat a captain level Marine means he is no joke. **

**I don't know what to name the blackbird pirates Ship and was thinking about a bunch of names that didn't suit the ship's design. If anyone who reads this chapter can give a fun and suitable name for a ship that has a figurehead of a Crow... Send me a PM with the name and I'll decide which one I'll give to the ship.**


End file.
